O poeta
by Persefone Melograno
Summary: E foi em um livro que ela aprendeu a viver e amar
1. Trailer

**Autopsicografia (Fernando Pessoa)**

**O poeta é um fingidor**

_"Você é bom em enrolar, pontas"_

"_Não é fácil fazer isto com ela, almofadinhas"_

**Finge tão completamente**

_"seu primo está um caco, Lene"_

_"eu nem imagino o porquê"_

**Que chega a fingir que é dor**

_"Tá bom, sua atuação foi ótima agora.. pare de CHORAR"_

_"Sirius, eu to chorando de verdade"_

**A dor que deveras sente**

_" só existe uma parede entre nós mas mesmo assim não consigo te-la"_

**E os que lêem o que escreve**

_"Lilian Evans, solte esse livro AGORA você não sabe da onde veio"_

**Na dor lida sentem bem**

_"Lily quase tocou na cabeça do cervo, mas ele desapareceu_

**Não as duas que ele teve**

"_Lene, você está querendo me dizer que..."_

_"sim Sirius, eu estou sim"_

**Mas só a que eles não têm**

_"você vai voltar a ser minha, Evans"_

**E assim nas calhas de roda**

_" ela saiu comigo Potter, com Severo Snape"_

**Gira, a entreter a razão**,

_"Lilian Evans, concederia-me esta dança?"_

_"claro, senhor Poeta"_

**Esse comboio de corda**

_"LEVICORPUS"_

**Que se chama coração**

_"James, porfavor não me deixe"_

_"não vou deixar... nunca"_

_**O Poeta**_


	2. A casa dos Evans

Os personagem dessa fic são obra da WB e da JK. Os não citados na obra de Harry Potter são de minha autoria

_________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 1

- Mamãe! Onde está a lista de convites?! – um grito abafado ecoou aos ouvidos de Lilian Evans retirando-a de seu sono.

Lilian Evans é uma garota de 17 anos. Ela tem longos cabelos em um tom acaju, pele muito branca levemente salpicada de sardas perto de um nariz muito fino e arrebitado. Mas, quem olha para Lilian Evans não se impressiona com seu cabelo ruivo abafado, mas sim com a cor verde incrivelmente brilhante de seus olhos. A primeira impressão que se pode ter de tal criatura é que se passa apenas de uma britânica comum, enormemente enganados estão os que assim pensam; Lilian Evans é uma bruxa.

-Petúnia fale mais _baixo! _Sua irmã ainda está dormindo!- falou uma voz bondosa que pertencia à Martha Evans.

-_Dormindo?_ Tem muito trabalho a ser feito para aquela aberração estar _dormindo!- _falou a voz esguiçada da irmã mais velha de Lilian, Petúnia.

Um baque oco de algo caindo no chão fez os gritos pararem. Lilian contemplou seu quarto bagunçado antes de sentar-se: livros grossos e pesados estavam espalhados nas estantes e no chão, uma grande bandeira vermelha e dourada com um feroz leão estava na parede atrás de sua cama. Lilian levantou-se e pegou um álbum que estava na escrivaninha ao seu lado.

A primeira foto tinham duas meninas abraçadas que sorriam radiantes: uma era Lilian e a outra era sua melhor amiga: Helene Martinson. Uma batica seca fez a ruiva sorris tirando os olhos do grande livro no seu colo

-Não dê bom dia à escrivaninha deste jeito lene, ela não vai gostar

-Muito engraçada você senhorita Evans-disse uma voz rouca de sono de uma garota muito branca que massageava o cocoruto da cabeça

-Passa para o lado-disse subindo na cama de Lilian

-Por Merlim, como eu era gorda!- falou a garota contemplando a foto. Helene era muito branca com olhos castanhos esverdeados claros, seus cabelos eram longos e lisos em um tom preto

-Pra você ver o que quadribol faz com a pessoa. Meu pai ainda diz que não fazemos esforço voando-falou Lilian mudando de página.

A foto seguinte era do time de quadribol da grifinória, time das duas garotas.

-É porque ele não viu nossos treinos. Eu tenho certeza que Malcon ainda vai me matar

A mudanã de idade era visível nas duas: de garotinhas de rostos redondos passaram para mulheres de 17 anos com rostos finos e bem desenhados.

-Eu escutei a delicada voz de sua irmã ou foi só um pessadelo?- perguntou Helene esfregando os olhos

-Era ela mesma.... esse casamento vai acabar com minha vida-mudou de página

-Estou louca para conhecer o porco.. quer dizer o noivo-abaixou seus olhos para o álbum- HAHA!! Eu ADORO essa foto!!!

Seis pessoas se a´ressavam para ficarem juntas em uma sala muito aconchegante: ao lado de Lilian estava sentado a réplica masculina de helene. Olhos, nariz, a diferença era que os de Helene eram longos e os dele curtos e bagunçados. Atrás do garoto estava a p´ropria Helene segurando o braço de um garoto uma cabeça e meia mais alto que ela. Ele tinha olhos azuis, seus cabelos pretos e cacheados iam até os ombros. Sentados no chão estava um menino gordinho com aparência de um rato e um garoto de rosto calmo, olhos azuis e cabelo muito loiro.

-Eu fico impressionada como você se parece com seu primo, lene- apontou para o menino de cabelos rebeldes

-_EU_ ficarei satisfeira quando você deixar de ser teimosa e sair com ele. É irritante ter que passar p natal todoouvindo ele se lamentar que você o ignora

-Quando ele parar de fingir que gosta de mim E não estiver afim de me usar como mais um troféu na sua estante de garotas pode ser que eu saia com ele.

Lilian fechou o livro com mais força que o normal. Apesar de serem muito amigas mencionar o primo de helene, James, era algo que deixava a ruiva muito irritada.

Helene suspirou

-Lily... quando você vai deixar de ser cabeça dura o mundo vai agradecer- falou a morena indo em direção ao banheiro. Lilian ficou muio vermelha e retrucou

-Olha so quem fala!!! Você e Black ficam como?- as duas agora se encaravam enquanto Lilian caminhava até Helene

- Meu caso com Sirius é diferente

-diferente como?

Mas ela não chegou a saber de que modo era diferente, pois a porta do seu quarto foi aberta pela senhora Evans.

Martha Evans era uma senhora alta e loira. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança. Sua expressão estava contraída com um ar de preocupação e cansaço

-Que bom que vocês acordaram- disse abrindo as cortinas deixando o sol tomar conta do quarto bagunçado. Tanto a Riva quanto a morena contraíram os olhos-desçam para tomar café, eu não agüento mais petúnia reclamando- sorrindo, ela saiu do quarto

-cabeça dura- faliou helene jogando uma roupa em lilien

-enrolona-lilian retribuiu com um trvesseiro na cabeça da amiga.

Assim começou uma divertida querra de travesseiro, interrompida apenas pela enérgica voz alterada de Petunia reclamando dos cabelos.

As brigas de Lilian e Helene não duravam mais do que alguns segundos. Depois de um rápido banho, ambas desceram para o café da manhã.

A família Evans estava ao redor da mesa da cozinha. Robert Evans- o pai- era a cara de Lilian: ruivo de olhos verdes. Petunnia lembrava a mãe, fisicamente, ela também tinha o pescoço muito longo.

-Bom dia papai

-Bom dia Sr, Evans

-Bom dia garotas- disse abaixando o jornal e sorrindo para as duas. Petunia fechou a cara porque duas corujas pousaram na cadeira vazia ao lado dela. Ela se esquivou como se umm virius contagioso estivesse emanando dos animais. Sentindo uma singela ameaça da irmã de Lilian enfiar a faca do queijo nas corujas, Helene apressou-se para retirar as cartas. A primeira coruja castanha levantou vôo enquanto a garota passava os envelopes para Lilian, a segunda coruja muito branca continuou onde estava

-Como vai, Jack?- disse helene sorrindo e dando um pãozinho para a coruja que retibuiu com uma bicada carinhosa em seu dedo

-Lene, vamos começar as matérias básicas para ser auror! Tiramos ótimo em quase todos os NIEM's- falou Lilian radiante mostrando a sua carta e a da amiga

-Hum... que ótimo- disse indiferente ainda contemplando o outro envelope que estava em suas mãos

-porque tão animada?- perguntou uma irônica Lilian espiando por cima do ombro da amiga

-O mal agouro do meu primo resolveu finalmente dar noticias... depois eu vejo pó que ele quer- falou guardando a carta no bolso da calça.

Um café animado aconteeceu. Os Evans e Heleneconversavam animadamente, exceto petúnia que estava com cara de que tem algo pobre debaixo do nariz.

De volta ao querto de Lily, uma tentativa de arruma-lo foi feita com muito sucesso. Helene sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e foi ler a carta do primo.

-Sirius saiu de casa- falou depois de algum tempo- elearrumou um emprego na Floreios e borrões para poder pagar um apartamento e comprar o material de hogwarts. Tia Sarah, mãe do James, não deixou ele ficar no caldeira furado quando ele tinha uma família de verdade com ela

-E porque ele so veio escrever agora?-perguntou Lilian deitando-se na cama recém arrumada

-Ele e Lupim estão trabalhando com Sirius pra ele não ficar sozinho e desamparado. Ah sim... tem uma carta para você também- disse passando um pedaço de pergaminho para a amaiga.

Suspirando e revirando os olhos Lilian começou a ler

"_**Querida Lily,**_

_**Não fique desesperada de saudades minhas, vamos nos ver logo logo no beco diagonal. Estou aguardando ansiosamente para encontra-la.**_

_**Beijos do todo seu**_

_**James Potter **_

_**Ps.: Quer sair comigo? "**_

-Serio... quando ele vai desistir disso?-falou jogando o papel para a amiga

-Quando você deixar de ser tapada e sair com ele-respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo- Qual o probelma de sair com ele? Não é um pedido de casamento

-Porque ele so que me usar!- falou Lilian como se explicasse algo obvio para alguém muito teimoso

-James nunca faria isso com mulher nenhuma Lily, principalmente se fosse você-helene levantou-se e foi ate a amiga- para de julga-lo pela primeira impressão

Essa cena estava marcada na memória da ruiva: foi em uma tarde ensolarada que ela ouviu James e sua turma reclamarem de tédio e azararem o pprimeiro coitado que aparecesse na sua frente, por azar, era um amigo de Lilian que passana na hora: severo Snape.

-Snape não merece ser torturado pelos marotots - grupo de amigos de James-Lilian tinha um tom de tristeza na voz.

-Mereceu sim! Você lembra que ele vivia agourando contra os nascidos trouxa da escola! E você ouviu que ele incluiu você na lista também mesmo sendo amiga dele!- falou helene exaltada e sacudindo a amiga.

Lilian pegou um urso de pelúcia, por acaso foi um presente de helene, e abraçou-o

- E se eu disser que os motivos de não sair com James são outros?

-Eu adoraria saber a verdade- falou sentando-se ao lado da amiga

-Lembra do Diggory?-observou a amiga revirar os olhos- Eu não o conhecia bem e resolvi dar uma chance. Ele me mandava presentes mas sem bilhetes, no fim era so uma aposta para ver quanto tempo ele conseguia ficar comigo- uma lagrim caiu de seu rosto- eu fui _usada_ lene!!!

Helene passou os braços pelos ombros da amiga

-o caso de Diggory foi encerrado. James, ajudado por um balaço do Sirius claro, deu um jeito nele.

Lilian olhou incrédula para a amiga enquanto se lambrava de uma semana de muito azar que Amos Diggory tivera há dois anos: uma balaço atingiu em cheio sua vassoura nova, que por sinal fora o premio da aposta, e ele era atingido por azaraçoes errantes pelo corredor da escola

-Eu não acredito"

-Dê uma chance ao meu priminho. Conheça-o melhor e depois dega se quer ou não

-Me desculpe mas o seu primo é a pessoa mais metida e egocêntrica que eu já conheci- Lilian levantou-se e ficou contemplando a janela. O parquinho da frente da sua casa já estava vazio por que as crianças tinham ido almoçar

-Ele se preocupa com os amigos e é muito leal-nHelene estava atrás de Lilian- James não é tudo isso lily. Isso é o que você quer ver nele

Lilian encarava o olhar penetrante da amiga. Em alguns momentos dava-se a impressão que helene podia ler mentes.

-Lembra-se do que Remo falou sobre você?

-Que eu consigo ver as qualidades em uma pessoa independente de quem seja

Ela lembrava muito bem desse dia: depois de um treino torturante de quadribol- Lilian é artilheira e Remo goleiro- a ruiva notou uma cicatriz muito feia na perna do amigo. Depois de muito insistir para que ele contasse onde consegui-a, Remo revelou que era um lobisomen. Lilian apenas sorriu

-Porque que com James não é a mesma cpisa?

Um silêncio pairou no ar até que a ruiva assumiu que a amiga estava certa

-Procure apenas ser amiga dele. Seria legal que todos nós seis nos déssemos bem.

-Esta bem- disse Lilian derrotada- eu não tenho escolha não é?

-Ótimo! Vamos ao beco diagonal amanhã para visitar nossoas amigos

Lilian ia rebater que estava muito cedo para iniciar uma amizade com James mas não conseguiu. Martha Evans invadiu o quarto

-Lily, eu seu pai e sua irmâ vamos até o centro resolver assuntos do casamento. O almoço fica por conta de vocês- falou fechando a porta, mas parou apara dar um novo avisa- e tentem embrulhar as lembrancinhas que estão na cozinha para me ajudar

-Faremos senhora Evans- falou helene- boa sorte

-obrigada queria

Deixando a casa para Helene e Lilian, os evens saíram so voltando depois do jantar. As duas amigas passaram a tarde toda embrulhando lembrancinhas bregas de um casal de noivos que mais pareciam uma girafa e um porco.

Lilian não lembrava a hora que tinha ido dormir, mas acordara muito cedo. Aproveitando que a amiga dormia, pegou novamente o álbum de fotografias e abriu na pagina em que estavam os seis amigos.

-James não é de se jogar fora- falou baixo para não acordar helene- vou tentar ser boazinha hoje.

Percebendo que já era tarde resolveu acordar a amiga cutucando-a com seu pé

-acorda bela adormecida! Já é terde e cuidado com a cabe...=não adiantou a visar, helene bateu com a cabeça em cheio na escrivaninha e xingou alto

-Olha a boca suja Martinson- falou a ruiva rindo e indo tomar banho.

Depois de se arrumarem e tomarem café, as duas estavam prontas para sair, vestiam roupas de troxas

-Lene, nós não sabemos aparatar. Como vamos chegar La?

-Pó de Flu minha amiga. Pedi para meus pais liberarem sua lareira- falou mostrando um saquinho preto muito surrado e piscando para a amiga.

Já estavam perto da lareira para se despedirem. Helene foi primeiro

-Ate mais tarde Sr. E Sra. Evans-

-Ate mais querida. E não se esqueça que eh Martha e Robert- falou Martha Evans sorrindo.

Helene desapareceu em meio a um fogo verdee emeralda

-Ate mais tarde mamãe, papai e tunia- falou Lilian desaparecendo também.

Tudo começou a rodar e varias casas apareceram a sua frente, até ela estava desacelerando e varias mãos foram direto em sua boca: os comensais da morte estavam no beco diagonal.

_**N.A: Tô impressionada como ficou longo XD espero que gostem e me perdoem dos erros de digitação!!!!( Preguiça imensa junto com sono) beijos e até a próxima**_


	3. Beco Diagonal

Beco Diagonal

Lílian foi retirada da lareira com muita brutalidade. Sua boca estava tapada pelas mãos de um comensal demasiado grande e bruto. A preocupação da ruiva era com sua amiga desacordada.

- O mestre irá ficar muito satisfeito - falou a voz enguiçada de uma mulher que segurava os cabelos de Helene - meia Potter e uma sangue ruim. Pergunto-me qual das duas vai morrer primeiro – uma risada longa e fina fez os cabelos da nuca de Lílian arrepiarem. Ela estava em completo desespero: suas mãos estavam presas nas suas costas e sua melhor amiga desacordada. A morte era algo inevitável.

Os outros quatro comensais, os que não seguravam ninguém, foram se aproximando da garota. O olhar desesperado de Lilian foi atraído para o teto, ela estava suplicando aos céus por ajuda. A resposta vinhera de imediato: Lílian viu três figuras andando agachados pelas quinas horizontais do teto: James, Remo e Sirius vinheram a seu socorro.

- Deixe a sangue ruim comigo- falou a voz abafada de um dos comensais dirigindo-se ao brutamontes que segurava a ruiva. O comensal tapou a boca da garota mas, quando foi prender suas mãos, Lilian o mordeu

- Sua miserável! – gritou o comensal contraindo-se de dor. Lilian estuporou o grandão e os três marotos pularam para o combate. James correu em direção à comensal que segurava sua prima soltando-a com um feitiço, em seguida colocou-a nos braçose correu em direção à Lilian.

- Vamos, deixe eles com Sirius e Remo - o garoto correu para as escadas e começou a subir com Lílian o seguindo. No final do corredor, abriu a porta usando suas costas. Eles entraram em um quarto amplo onde não existiam janelas. James colocou Helene na cama e pegou seu punho. Lílian percebeu o quão preocupado o garoto estava, porém sua expressão foi suavizando.

-Você está bem? – perguntou enquanto examinava o rosto pálido da ruiva.

- Estou, Potter – falou Lilian piscando rápido - Helene está...

- Desacordada. Bateram na cabeça dela. Não se preocupa, ela vai ficar bem.

Aproximando a varinha do nariz da prima, James falou

- _Odore_

Uma fumaça verde musgo saiu da ponta da varinha do garoto e foi aspirada por Helene. Instantâneamente, ela acordou tossindo bastante.

- Oi para você também - falou Helene rouca tentando sentar-se.

- Vá com calma – James impediu-a de se levantar - Vocês ficam aqui, quando a barra estiver limpa eu venho busca-lás.

- O que você quer dizer com... - Lilian mal terminou de falar e James fechara a porta trancando por magia. Irritada, Lilian começou a bater na porta de madeira.

- IDIOTA! – gritou, por fim. Parando de socar inutilmente a madeira

- Relaxa, ruiva – Helene levantou-se cambaleando e foi até uma das caixas no fundo do quarto. Usando sua varinha, explodiu uma e pegou duas pequenas barras de chocolate

- Como posso ficar calma com aqueles três duelando lá em baixo?- Lílian pegou o chocolate oferecido por Helene – eles podem _morrer_ - falou histérica

- Não vão. Nós vamos ajudar. Por onde eles entraram?

- Pelo teto

Helene olhou para o teto e focou na quina que estava acima da porta

- Lily, me ajuda aqui porfavor – enfiou o último pedaço de chocolate na boca e foi até a mesa que estava no meio da sala. As duas amigas levantaram-na até perto da cama. Helene subiu e ajudou Lilian a fazer o mesmo

- Eu e James conhecemos o teto do caldeirão furado como ninguém – agora ela estava escalando uma das quinas do teto- são três andares: o bar, o hotel e este sotão que tem a lareira de Flú – estavam andando a gatinhas até a parte que estava acima da porta de entrada. Lílian agora observou que existia uma portinhola na parede.

- Nós vivíamos aqui para roubar chocolate. Depois nos pagávamos ao Tom, lógico- a morena começou a bater na portinhola com os ombros- Droga! Esta emperrada

- Emperrada?!- falou Lilian incrédula- você por acaso esqueceu que é uma _bruxa?!-_ falou fazendo a amiga se afastar- vai pra frente _BOMBARDA MAXIMA_!

Um estrondo levou parte da parede superior ao chão. As duas pularam e começaram a correr escada a baixo. O andar estava tomado por azarações. Remo tinha o nariz fraturado, as pontas dos cabelos de Sirius estavam queimadas e James, só Merlin sabe como, estava lutando sem óculos. Lílian sentiu falta de um comensal que apareceu as suas costas tentando enforcá-la. Helene foi mais rápida e empregou-lhe um murro que rachou sua máscara.

- AI! Minha mão - falou choramingando

- _Estupefaça_ – gritou Lílian para o comensal- mande um patrono para seus pais. Nos não temos chance!

-_Expecto Patronoum_- uma raposa apareceu e desapareceu agilmente

-_Sectumsempra_!- gritou um comensal em direção a James

-_Protego_!- Lílian foi mais rápida e a azaração por pouco não atingiu o maroto. Por alguns segundos, a garota ficou olhando o comensal que tentara azarar James: era o mesmo que ela tinha mordido a mão. Só uma pessoa usava aquele feitiço: Severo Snape

- _Expeliarmus_ – Gritou James que reavera os óculos- Lily, saia daí!

Com muita relutância, Lilian voltou ao presente e começou a gritar

- EU TE _ODEIO_, SNAPE! COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS TE _ABOMINO_!

James teve de segurar a ruiva pela cintura para que ela não batesse em Snape. Até que seria bem feito, mas o garoto não queria arriscar de perder sua noiva antes de casar. Snape estava sem a varinha porém ainda era letal.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isto. Vai se arrepender- não era preciso ver o rosto de Severo para saber que ele estava em cólera

- Não a ameace, ranhoso – disse James- Você esta em desvantagem

- É mesmo, Potter?

Um grito agudo de Helene ecoou pela sala. O comensal da máscara rachada fora acordado e agora estava torturando a garota

- _Crucio... Crucio_!- falou mais de seis vezes rindo de satisfação

- Lene! – gritaram James e Lílian ao mesmo tempo, mas nada puderam fazer porque Sirius adiantara-se dando uma paulada no comensal com uma tora de madeira

- _Crucio_! - gritou a mulher comensal em direção a Lílian

- Nela não!- gritou Severo Snape mas James jogou-se na frente da ruiva. Ele não gritou de dor

Seis estalos sucessivos fizeram os comensais começarem a se retirar. Ajudando os companheiros desacordados, eles aparataram e sumiram pela lareira. Seis figuras estavam na sala: quatro aurores, o ministro da magia e o diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore.

- Chegamos tarde, é uma pena- falou o ministro analisando a situação- espero que ninguém esteja machucado – disse com um sorriso amarelo sem graça

- Não senhor. Não estamos machucados- falou James ajoelhando e sentindo dificuldade para respirar- Só temos nariz quebrado, maldição cruciatus e minha prima desacordada ali atrás. Ainda estamos no lucro – James respirava profundamente como se o ar do mundo fosse acabar.

Lílian agora conseguia analisar o ambiente em que estava: James ajoelhado a seus pés sem conseguir se manter consciente, Helene desacordada nos braços de um Sirius muito preocupado e Remo, com o nariz quebrado, não sabia se ajudava Sirius ou James então resolveu ficar no centro da sala olhando para os dois lados.

-Lene! – gritaram duas aurores e foram em direção a garota. Uma delas era a copia mais velha de Helene usando óculos retangulares de armação fina: era sua mãe, Angela Martinson. A outra era uma mulher ruiva de olhos verdes que Lílian não conhecia.

- Espero que o ministro esteja satisfeito com o "pouco estrago"- falou um senhor que Lilian conhecia pó Nathaniel Martinson, o pai de Helene.

- Venhamos e convenhamos Nathaniel, você responderia a um patrono desconhecido? Ainda mais sendo uma raposa! Você sabe que são bichinhos muito enganadores- falou o ministro girando um chapéu coco roxo em suas mãos – Além do mais, o que nosso esplendoroso garoto Potter estava fazendo aqui com sua inseparável trupe? – perguntou o ministro apontando para James que tossia sem parar. Remo, finalmente, decidiu que era melhor ajudar James, porém seu olhar continuava incrédulo no ministro.

- O que o senhor esta querendo insinuar do meu filho, ministro?- perguntou um homem que era a cópia de James.

Helene deu um gemido de dor alto, indicando sua saída do desmaio. Sirius respirou aliviado e colocou a garota sentada gentilmente. Por incrível que pareça, Helene estava mais pálida que costume. A mulher ruiva levantou- se e foi até o ministro.

- Durante anos nossas famílias serviram como aurores para o ministério da magia. O senhor tem a audácia de acusar meu filho de fazer artes das trevas sem nem mesmo conhecê-las?- falou a ruiva ficando mais perto do ministro amedrontado- mas o senhor não tem a coragem de colocar em Azkabam as famílias que são responsáveis por ataques como este!

Dumbledore, que ainda não pronunciara uma palavra, observava o ministro atentamente.

- Sarah, você não pode estar falando serio, não é? Eu simplesmente não posso mandar as mais antigas famílias mágicas para a prisão sem provas!- falou em tom de censura.

- O engraçado é que coincidentemente são as mesmas famílias que ajudam financeiramente o ministério, não é?- Falou o homem que parecia com James.

Um patrono em forma de pato apareceu na sala e entregou um recado pedindo o retorno do ministro ao seu gabinete.

-Bem... não há mais nada por aqui, então já vou indo- falou botando o chapéu coco na cabeça.

- O senhor não confia em uma raposa mas confia em um _pato_- falou Sirius levantando-se

- Senhor Black, a reputação das raposas não e muito boa se é que me entende...- disse em tom de desculpa

-Era uma raposa do ártico!- falou Sirius com um olhar mortal no rosto

-Lógico!...- antecipou-se Dumbledore- são bichinhos muito confiáveis de verdade, creio que não mais que as fênixes- disse olhando para Helene- um patrono excelente, senhorita Martinson ... fiquei encantado.

A presença do professor Dumbledore consegue amenizar qualquer tipo de ambiente, era realmente sorte ele estar lá.

- Bom...estou atrasado, até algum dia- com um estalo, o ministro desapareceu.

-Potter, você está bem?- perguntou Lílian abaixando-se para encarar James. Um sorriso exagerado apareceu no rosto do garoto.

- Agora que você está ao meu lado, ruivinha, eu estou bem melhor. Mas, ainda preciso de cuidados- falou sorrindo maroto.

- Ótimo. Você não precisa de mais nada- falou levantando-se e deixando James frustrado- Remo, deixe-me cuidar do seu nariz

- Dão precisa, Didy...- falou Remo Lupim no momento em que a garota tentou ajeitar seu nariz- AI!...-por reflexo levou as duas mãos ao nariz- Obrigado. Ficou ótimo.

Remo John Lupim é um grande amigo de Lilian. Juntos, eles eram os monitores chefes da grifinória. Eles tentavam manter a casa em ordem, porém ficavam só na tentativa.

- Não vai nos apresentar à sua amiga?- falou o homem que parecia com James. A mulher ruiva foi juntar-se ao grupo

-Tem razão... esqueci- James levantou-se com um salto, perdeu o equilíbrio mas foi amparado por Remo

-Lily, estes são meus pais Julian e Sarah Potter. Mãe e Pai esta é a minha futura noiva- Lílian ficou muito vermelha e com uma vontade interna de matar James, mas conseguiu sorrir gentilmente

- Mãe, é sério, eu estou bem- falou Helene irritada tentando fugir dos braços da mãe.

Os Potters riam abertamente da tentativa frustrada de Angela examinar sua chegou a uma conclusão: aparência é carga genética dominante para os Potter! O pai de James é irmão gêmeo da Irma de Helene e, por conseqüência, eram idênticos. A única herança que o pai de Helena passou para ela foi o fato de não ser míope.

--Eu adoraria saber o que os senhores - apontou para James, Remo e Sirius- estavam fazendo aqui – Quem fez a pergunta foi Nathanael Martinson.

O pai de Helene é loiro de olhos verdes. Seus cabelos salpicados de fios brancos, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo que ia até os ombros.

-- Queríamos dar as boas vindas para Lene e minha ruivinha- falou James. Lílian estava apertando suas mãos para não bater nele- ai percebemos que algo estava errado porque a porta de entrada estava trancada e alguém enfeitiçou com abaffiato, ai resolvemos entrar por um caminho alternativo.

Risadas não, gargalhadas do pai de James e da mãe de Helen ecoaram pela sala. James e Sirius sorriam satisfeitos e Remo estava entre o riso e a seriedade. Ele era monitor chefe tinha de dar exemplo.

-Professor Dumbledore – falou Lílian encabulada –Severo Snape era um dos comensais que nos atacaram.

--Ah, eu devia ter imaginado – falou Dumbledore andando- Mas não podemos fazer nada a não ser observar ... Não vocês- falou apontando para os cinco garotos- mas sim os professores. Até lá, espero que nossos monitores chefes cuidem de seus amigos.

Lílian e Remo sorriam um para o outro. Manter James e Sirius fora de encrenca era uma tarefa muito difícil.

Depois de um exame físico minucioso, feito pelos corretos Nathanael e Sarah, os garotos saíram para fazer as compras de material. No meio da tarde, com tudo comprado e embalado, os Potters e os Martinson foram embora para avisar aos pais de Lílian que a garota iria passar o resto das férias na casa de Helene, por medida de segurança porque os Evans não precisavam saber do ataque.

As duas garotas esperavam os marotos sentados em um banco perto do carrinho de sorvete, eles ainda não tinham terminado o horário de trabalho.

--Eu vi seu grande esforço para se dar bem com o meu primo- falou Helene irônica

- Pensei que estivesse desacordada- falou Lilian em tom de brincadeira mas percebeu que, pela primeira vez na vida, sua amiga estava falando sério, então resolveu assumir uma postura defensiva – você queria que eu me acostumasse com as exibições dele e ainda mais chamasse pelo primeiro nome de uma hora para outra?

- Tentar, de boa vontade, seria muito bom - as duas agora se encaravam

Vozes altas masculinas indicavam a vinda dos marotos em direção das garotas.

Lílian ficou observando a chagada dos garotos. Não era por acaso que os três eram considerados os mais bonitos de Hogwarts: Remo tinha o jeito de ser mais comportado, puro engano, e seus cabelos loiros curtos davam-lhe uma impressão angelical, mas era só impressão. James era desleixado: Lílian nunca vira seus cabelos arrumados. Sirius era o mais alto dos três: cabelos pretos cacheados sem volume, até os ombros.

- Lily - falou Helene em tom cansado- procure coisas boas nele... só para ser amigo- Lílian assentiu com a cabeça e as duas sorriam para os marotos.

- Tais melhor, morena?- perguntou Sirius a Helene sentando-se no murinho atrás da garota.

- Estou sim, moreno- falou com um sorriso mas sem olhar para o garoto- eu te devo minha vida.

Helene virou-se e os dois ficaram com olhar fixo sorrindo. Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela sabia que os dois se gostavam mas não entendia o motivo de não estarem juntos. Sirius podia sair com mais da metade das garotas de Hogwarts mas não saia com a mulher que ele amava de verdade!.

James olhou para os dois com tristeza e suspirou. Ele foi sentar-se no murinho atrás de Lílian. Helene saiu de seu transe com Sirius e abriu espaço para um Remo desconfiado sentar-se entre ela e sua amiga.

-Lily, a que horas você vai para a casa do doce mal presságio da minha prima?- perguntou James brincando com uma mecha de cabelos da ruiva de modo discreto. Sirius lhe deu uma tapa na nuca pelo comentário sobre Helene.

- Não sei... porque a pergunta?- Lilian virou-se para encarar o garoto que sorria abertamente.

- Porque está quase na hora do nosso show.

Eram quatro horas da tarde e o beco diagonal estava cheio. A maioria dos presentes eram crianças. Lílian ficou olhando incrédula para o sorridente garoto na sua frente e perguntava-se que tipo de show seria. Mas, para aflorar o instinto assassino de Helene, o comentário da ruiva foi outro.

-Potter, me chame de Evans

-Mas é muito formal- James fez cara de criança contrariada

-Nós não temos intimidade – se olhar matasse Lilian já estaria morta e Helene presa em Azkabam

- Pontas, tá na hora- falou Remo para evitar uma briga.

Apesar do comentário mal educado de Lilian, James não se abalou.

- Prestem atenção. Vai ser divertido – James falou sorrindo

Os três garotos levantaram-se e caminharam para o centro da praça. Helene voltou a sentar-se junto da amiga e resolveu castigá-la com um doloroso beliscão nas costelas. Lílian engoliu a dor porque sabia que merecia tal punição.

Os três garotos estavam no centro da praça, de costas um para o outro, com as varinhas erguidas. Três patronos saíram da ponta de suas varinhas sem a emissão de um único som. Os animais eram um cervo, um cão e um lobo. Os três estavam sorrindo abertamente e liberaram os animais inquietos que começaram a flutuar pelo beco diagonal. Crianças sorriam e corriam atrás dos patronos. Jovens e velhos pararam suas atividades e em segundos um grande circulo foi formado com três adolescentes ao centro. Sem consegui enxergar direito, Helene e Lílian subiram numa árvore perto do local em que estavam sentadas para poder assistir o que se passava. Remo estava retirando uma bola do tamanho de um pomo de ouro de seu bolso. Sirius e James sacudiram as varinhas fazendo aparecer um bastão de luz, aparentemente solido, da ponta. Os patronos estavam pulando freneticamente, era cômico ver um lobo fazer isto. Remo bateu, delicadamente, na bola e ela saiu voando.

Crianças começaram a gritar de alegria, James bateu na bola, de forma teatral, e ela se dividiu em quatro pássaros. O patrono se Sirius tentou engolir um deles, mas ele transpassou o cachorro e se transformou em uma borboleta. Lílian estava encantada com a brincadeira: cada vez que os pedaços da bola entravam em contato com os patronos ou o bastão, aumentavam um pouco de tamanho e se transformavam em animais, além de , algumas vezes, tronar-se a se multiplicar. O beco diagonal estava tomado por animais feitos de fumaça dourada que flutuavam entre expectadores admirados pela beleza da magia de três adolescentes. Helene e Lílian resolveram conjurar seus patronos, corça e raposa. Era divertido vê-los pular sobre cabeças que possuiam sorrisos bobos.

Lílian viu Sirius e James irem até o carrinho de sorvetes e tocarem a varinha nos diversos sabores que estavam no carrinho. Recebendo um sinal de James, Remo fez sua varinha descrever um arco no ar e os patronos começaram a juntar os fragmentos-animais da antiga bola. Uma grande esfera de luz dourada pairava acima da cabeça de Remo. Sirius e James apontaram suas varinhas para a esfera e esta brilhou furiosamente. Os patronos fizeram a bola de luz explodir com uma colisão de fumaça. Um brilho dourado tomou conta do ambiente. Aplausos começaram a nascer mas o show ainda não terminara: a explosão fez cair um leve brilho dourado do céu que se transformou em uma luzinha flutuante na frente de cada presente. Lílian percebeu que alguns colocaram a pequena luz na boca. Incentivadas pelas palavras de Remo, as duas amigas fizeram o mesmo.

- Comam- falou o garoto

- Cada um deles irá formar o sabor do seu doce favorito- falou James observando o público obedecer ao incentivo de Remo. Lílian achou a sensação de mastigar algo que não fosse sólido engraçada mas ela não podia negar que foi prazeroso.

-Vocês podem encontrar estes sabores em forma de sorvete – Sirius começou a falar - mas só em um lugar - o garoto apontou para o sorveteiro no fundo da praça.

Foi uma cena rápida: uma imensa fila começou a se formar no sorveteiro sorridente com a venda muito satisfatória do dia. Os marotos estavam retornando muito satisfeitos ao local em que as garotas estavam.

-As duas macaquinhas gostaram de nossa performance? - Perguntou Remo sentando no murinho.

Sirius esticou a mão para ajudar Helene a descer, o cavalerismo ainda existia entre os marotos, James foi fazer o mesmo com Lilian. O sorriso da ruiva foi morrendo quando viu a mão da pessoa que ela menos aturava esticada a sua frente. A garota olhou desconfiada para a mão estendida e o sorriso de James foi tomando um ar de tristeza.

- Só quero te ajudar a descer, nada de mais

Lílian, encabulada, aceitou a ajuda do garoto. Um lampejo de vida passou pelo sorriso de James. Era fácil agradar o garoto, pequenos atos de confiança faziam o dia de James mais colorido, Lilian ainda não percebera isto.

O toque da mão de James era suave e quente. No momento em que Lílian segurou-a um frio na barriga apoderou-se da garota.

- Foi realmente muito bonita a mágica de vocês- Lílian falou diretamente a James que triplicou o seu sorriso.

Os marotos passaram alguns minutos contando como fizeram a mágica, só foram interrompidos pelo chamado do sorveteiro que estava contando seu lucro muito satisfeito. Os três marotos levantaram-se indo ate o sorveteiro e voltaram com cinco grandes sorvetes.

- Choco menta e chocolate com avelã para você- Falou James entregando uma casquinha enorme para Lilian

- Como você sabe que eu gosto destes?- perguntou Lilian comendo o choco menta

- Você sempre come a mesma sobremesa em Hogwarts- James estava sorrindo

Lílian ficou atordoada. Ela não fazia idéia que James Potter ficava observando o que ela comia. Ela estava tão impressionada que não escutou que os sorvetes eram o pagamento que recebiam do sorveteiro, então eles passaram todos os dias das férias almoçando sorvete.

- Potter...- começou Lilian encabulada- pode me chamar de Lilian

O garoto de um sorriso exagerado

- Pode ser Lily?- falou da maneira que uma criança pidona faria

- Lílian. Vamos dar um passo de cada vez

- Então me chame pelo primeiro nome. Quando puder lhe chamar de Lily você me chama de pontas, certo?- falou piscando para a garota. Os anos de convivência com a ruiva, de gritos para ser mais especifico, fizeram James aprender, com uma ajuda de Remo, claro, que é melhor concordar e não contrariar. As ruivas podem ter instintos assassinos.

-Tudo bem, Potter, que dizer, James – Disse Lílian encabulada.

No final da tarde, as garotas foram para a casa dos Martinson e os marotos para a casa dos Potter, escoltados por uma preocupada Sarah. Depois de uma reforçado jantar, a mãe de James descobriu que o almoço deles se resumia a sorvete, tomaram banho e foram para o quarto de James.

Apesar de pertencer a uma família inteiramente mágica, seu quarto tinha muitos apetrechos trouxas. Quando Remo e Sirius começaram a vir passar as férias na casa, os pais de Peter não permitiam que ele ficasse fora de casa por tanto tempo, o quarto fora magicamente aumentado. Três camas cabiam folgadamente dentro do quarto. Uma bateria, pertencente a Sirius, estava em um canto isolado junto com a guitarra de James, o baixo de Remo, microfones e um teclado. Uma Televisão enorme com vídeo game estava no outro canto do quarto, mais próximo das camas e uma bandeira da grifinória estava presa no teto. Atrás da porta de entrada estava outra bandeira só que com um cervo, cachorro, lobo e rato contornando um grande _**M**_, era o símbolo dos marotos.

-Pela primeira vez o nosso trabalho não foi tedioso- Falou Sirius jogando-se na cama ao lado da janela.

-Até que os comensais da morte podem fazer o dia de alguém feliz- falou Remo ligando o videogame e sentando-se no chão.

Os marotos estavam viciados em um jogo trouxa chamado Kingdom Hearts, o problema é que só existia um videogame para os três. James foi até a estante, que ocupava uma parede inteira do chão ao teto e pegou um livro. Sim, James Potter adorava ler mas este era um segredo de marotos já que ele não queria ser conhecido como intelectual.

- Eu adoraria que existisse um manual de como fazer Lilian Evans se apaixonar por mim- disse olhando tristemente para a capa do seu livro e indo sentar-se no chão perto da cama de Sirius.

- Já pensou em fingir que desistiu dela e tentar ser amigo? Ai, quem sabe, você conquista a garota- falou Sirius olhando para James.

O garoto fechou seu livro e ficou observando a tentativa frustrada de Remo matar o chefão do jogo.

- Aluado, você vai morrer- falou James tirando os olhos da televisão e contemplando o chão- continue, almofadinhas

Remo morreu e soltou um palavrão

- Eu odeio Riku - o garotou pausou o jogo e virou-se para James e Sirius

-Você fica amigo dela, desmancha sua imagem de maníaco e conquista a ruiva- falou Sirius como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo- pontas, você é bom em enrolar

-Eu concordo com almofadinhas- falou Remo entregando o controle para o amigo- acaba com Riku para mim que eu te ajudo com a ruiva.

Riku era um dos chefões do tal jogo. Não era difícil de matá-lo, só precisava de muita agilidade na troca de comandos de luta. Em segundos, James matou Riku e Remo ficou impressionado.

-Pronto, aluado, seja um lobo feliz e zere logo este jogo que eu quero meu videogame de volta.

Remo podia ser o mais estudioso dos marotos mas, em termos de videogame, perdia feio para James. A única pessoa que conseguiu ser melhor do que James Potter em jogos eletrônicos era Sirius Black.

-Pontas, você _é_ o _cara-_ disse enquanto salvava o jogo

- Aluado, sua vez de ajudar nosso amiguinho veado- falou Sirius sentando-se na cama

- Eu já falei que é _cervo-_ falou com um olhar servero para o amigo que ria abertamente.

Novamente, Remo pausou o jogo e foi até seu armário e entrou nele. Os marotos inventaram um kit de sobrevivência às aulas chatas que era composto por muitas poções. Os guarda-roupas foram aumentados magicamente para caber todas as invenções perigosas e a enorme quantidade de pertences, principalmente de quadribol, dos garotos. Barulho de objetos caindo vinha do armário de Remo. Depois de alguns minutos, o garoto finalmente saiu de sua procura misteriosa, na saída tropeçou em uma vassoura. Recompondo-se da vergonhosa queda, ele foi até os amigos e jogou um objeto preto em forma de paralelepípedo no chão. James não entendeu e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Remo bateu no objeto e este se diviviu em dois.

-Aluado, você e um gênio!- falou Sirius rindo abertamente

_**N.A.: Depois de milênios eu posto o segundo capítulo... a culpa foi da minha caneta que não queria encerrar este capítulo!! Passei quase uma semana para terminar de escreve-lo no computador(aulas consomem meu tempo mais do que deveriam). Estou quase acabando o terceiro e espero posta-lo logo porque exitem acjho que umas quatro cenas que eu estou desesperada para escrever!!! Façam o dia de uma pessoa feliz!! Mandem reviews e se possível espalhem minha fic para os amigos!! Também aceito recomendações!!**_

_**Mil beijos**_

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Juliana Montez:** Minha primeira leitora!! Gente é um saco seus parentes terem olhos claros e você não... minha mãe nãopassou essa característica para nenhum dos filhos. Helene é idêntica a James, acho que ela tem um pouco mais de juízo. Eu também não sei porque as Lilys vivem comparando o pobre do James com o Diggory, Potter é mais legal XD. Eu vou mandar uma coruja para o James avisando que você quer sair com ele, não se preocupe =P. Gostou do estrago dos comensais??? Hahahaha tio Voldy não dorme em serviço!!! Beijos e até mais o/


	4. Expresso Hogwarts

**ATENÇÃO**

**Os personagens são de autoria da JKR, alguns pertencem a Perserfone Melograno**

**Poemas utilizados:**

**Soneto do livro lira dos vinte anos de Álvares de Azevedo**

**Agradecimentos**

**Ninha Souma:** Olá! Que bom que você está gostando e desculpe-me por demorar tanto a atualizar ^^". Como você pôde perceber aquele diálogo sobre como se comportar com Lily ainda não tinha terminado, ou melhor, ainda não terminou! James ainda vai falar muito sobre os planos de Remus e Sirius! James esconde muitas qualidades dele porque ele acha que a imagem de maroto é mais importante.... ou seja... nada de ler ou similares!!Não vou comentar nada sobre Snape se não tira a graça!! Mas continue com as hipóteses!!! São muito interessantes!!!! Beijinhos e espero que goste deste capitulo

**Bruh Progs:** Que bom que você está gostando !!! Eu peço desculpas por não postar antes... realmente não tive como terminar de passar para o computador, mas agora estou de volta!! Espero que goste deste capítulo beijos !!

**Juliana Montez:** HAHA sabe... Remus é uma piada junto de Sirius e James mas enfim... são marotos!!!! Desculpa por demorar tanto a postar... é essa droga de vestibular que me ferra..... mas eu consigo postar XD!!! Beijos e espero que goste

* * *

Expresso Hogwarts

-- Obrigado, meus queridos admiradores – falou Remo fazendo reverências – autógrafos mais tarde – agora ele acenava para o além.

-- O lobinho tá se achando muito... – falou Sirius pegando uma almofada - você não consegue nem vencer um chefão fácil e fica ai se gabando – a almofada foi direto no rosto de Remo que caiu no chão.

- Alguém pode me explicar porque dois _livrinhos_ vão me ajudar com minha ruivinha? – perguntou James erguendo os dois livros de capa preta de couro muito desgastado.

- Meu caro amigo pontas, estes dois _livrinhos_ serão enfeitiçados – falou Sirius sentando-se na cama

- Ai então você vai escrever para Lily sem ela saber que é você – Remus jogou um travesseiro em Sirius que deitou-se novamente na cama

- Sabe como é... pegar a pena e escrever besteira- Sirius estava gesticulando- e pode até escrever aqueles seus poemas gays que só você sabe fazer – Sirius bateu com outro travesseiro na nuca de James.

Outro segredo maroto era que James era poeta. A imagem de maroto deveria ser mantida em primeiro plano, por isso escrever poemas, compusividade por leitura e outros pequenos segredos deveriam ser mantidos trancados.

- Você sabe que mulher adora poesia – falou Remo aproximando-se do amigo – Lene fica toda mansa quando você escreve para ela

- E olha que para amansar aquela baixinha é preciso muito esforço – falou Sirius entre risos

James podia contar, esporadicamente, com os marotos para caçoar de suas habilidades.

-"esporadicamente não"- pensou o garoto – " frequêntemente" – coçou o queixo –"Está bem... eles _sempre _tiram sarro de mim"- pensou derrotado.

- Então é melhor o senhor começar a treinar – James bateu um dos livros na barriga de Sirius – suas tentativas não estão dando certo.

-"James Pontas Potter não leva desaforo para casa"- pensou rindo da cara forçada de dor do amigo.

- Já superei essa fase...

- E eu acredito... – falou Remo revirando os olhos.

James suspirou e voltou a falar

-Não sei se vai dar certo....- o garoto colocou os livros, lado a lado, na sua frente

-Como não?- Remo falou surpreso- é uma idéia de gênio!

- Já parou para pensar no plano completo de vocês dois- James trocou de lugar para ficar frente a frente com seus amigos- vocês me pediram para fingir para Lily que eu não amo mais ela quando na verdade eu sou _apaixonado_ por ela. Onde fica a honestidade nisso tudo?

Remo suspirou e começou a falar

- Só você está levando essa parte como plano. Considere como uma tática de guerra- James revirou os olhos mas não interrompeu – você parando de chamá-la para sair todo minuto vai parar de irritá-la

- Parando de irritar a cabeça de fósforo – Sirius levou uma almofada na cara jogada por James- você consegue se aproximar dela

- O livro é só para adiantar o serviço- falou Remo- você não vai chegar para ela e dizer " Oi, meu nome é James Potter, mais conhecido por Pontas, jogo quadribol, toco violão e faço poesia nas horas vagas"- Remo fez uma imitação de voz de James engraçada que fez os amigos caírem na gargalhada.

-- Quando ela for sua amiga de verdade você pode dizer que era quem escrevia no livro- falou Sirius indo sentar-se junto de James

- Garanto que ela não vai ficar com raiva- Remo fez a última tentativa de persuasão

James fitou os dois livros que estavam no chão. O plano dos amigos podia tornar sua vida melhor, então fornecer alguns momentos de glória e depois arruinar tudo.

-Está bem...- falou derrotado enquanto Remo e Sirius batiam as mãos- vou fazer a _tática de guerra _de vocês.

- Almofadinhas, vai para o outro lado do quarto – Remo falou. Sirius transformou-se em um enorme cão preto e foi pulando para perto da bateria.

- Nem pense em marcar território aqui – James falou enquanto o amigo voltava a ser humano

- Eu sou treinado, veadinho - James ia retrucar, porém Remo começou a falar.

Apontando a varinha para os livros na sua frente, Remo começou a murmurar algo que James não conseguiu entender. Agora, o garoto tocava, com a ponta da varinha, alternadamente as capas. Uma luz verde ligava os dois livros e em seguida uma luz azul apareceu. As linhas desapareceram e os livros brilharam furiosamente. Remo apanhou um deles e atirou para Sirius.

- Pontas, escreva qualquer coisa – James pegou o livro – antes de pôr em prática temos que testar – o garoto ofereceu pena e tinta para James.

James abriu o caderno preto e ficou contemplando a folha de pergaminho amarelada. O garoto lembrou de um dos seus versos, molhou a pena e tocou o papel com a ponta fina.

-Acho que está funcionando – falou Sirius sorrindo – ficou quente quando a pena tocou o papel – disse abrindo o livro em uma página qualquer. Estimulado pela boa notícia, James começou a escrever

_(1) "Sonha poeta, sonha_

_Ali sentado no tosco assento da janela antiga_

_Apóia com a mão a face pálida_

_Sorrindo dos amores a antiga" _

As palavras foram aparecendo gradativamente no caderno de Sirius.

- Funcionou! – o garoto falou enquanto Remus sentava-se ao seu lado e escrevia uma mensagem no caderno.

"**Muito gay, pontas"**

- Você é uma comédia- falou James apagando a mensagem de Sirius e Remus fez o mesmo

- Já escolheu o pseudônimo? – perguntou Remus retirando o caderno das mãos de Sirius antes que ele escrevesse mais alguma besteira.

James ficou olhando a folha limpa do caderno lembrando do que escrevera.

"pseudônimo..." – pensou

" Sonha poeta...sonha... poeta... o poeta"

Abrindo o primeira página do caderno, ele escreveu no canto inferior esquerdo o seu novo codinome: O poeta

- Pronto, aluado, acabei de escolher- Remus abriu o caderno, que antes era posse de Sirius, e viu o que o amigo escrevera. Apontando a varinha para a recente palavra escrita nos dois cadernos, a magia de Remus foi consolidada e James possuía um meio seguro de conversar com Lílian Evans

- Lembre-se de tomar muito cuidado com o que você escreve neste caderno- começou Remus olhando para o amigo- Tudo que você escrever ficará salvo no caderno e para apagar é preciso usar o feitiço nos dois e já que Lily vai estar com um deles... bem você já entendeu que tem que tomar muito cuidado.

James estava sorrindo abobado para os dois cadernos que estavam agora em suas mãos. Sirius não resistiu ao impulso de jogar uma almofada no amigo.

- Acertei a cabeça!- ganhei 100 pontos- disse Sirius comemorando enquanto James arrumava os óculos.

- Cuidado para os cifres não rasgarem o travesseiro- falou Remus afastando-se para procurar um lugar seguro da fúria de James

- Muito engraçado vocês dois- falou o garoto pegando dois travesseiros- não comemorem antes do fim da guerra, eu só perdi uma batalha.

A almofada de James bateu na parede atrás da cabeça de Sirius e a outra na barriga de Remus. A guerra de travesseiros foi tão intensa que só terminou quando Sarah Potter alegou que ainda queria sua casa inteira, então os três marotos resolveram encerrar sua guerra (com Sirius sendo o vencedor) e foram fazer o sagrado lanche da meia noite, os hábitos de Hogwarts não deveriam ser esquecidos nas férias.

Dormir era um ato que só era feito uma hora da manhã independente do trabalho começar às sete horas ou não. Naquela noite James Potter estava particurlamente feliz e apreensivo pois possuía uma maneira de se aproximar da pessoa que tanto amava, o problema era se tudo desse errado. Com um pensamento positivo, ele finalmente conseguiu dormir para agüentar mais algumas semanas de trabalho.

Notícias no jornal dos bruxos mostravam que os comensais da morte continuaram a atacar residências e alguns seqüestros, mas nada direcionado aos marotos, para a felicidade da mãe de James. As semanas foram se arrastando e finalmente o dia de embarcar para Hogwarts chegou. Era seis da manhã e Lilian tentava acordar Helene.

- Lene, levanta- falou cutucando a amiga que finalmente acordou pegando o despertador em forma de cubo mágico.

- Lily, são seis da manhã!- falou a morena com a voz rouca mostrando o despertador- nosso trem só sai as 11h

- Mas _você _não terminou de guardar suas vestes- falou apontando para uma pilha de fardas de colégio amontoada no canto do quarto- e nem seus livros.

Resmungando, Helene foi lavar o rosto e tentar arrumar espaço em seu malão para as coisas que faltavam ser colocadas. Depois de conseguirem terminar de se arrumar, já eram nove da manhã, a família Martinson e Lílian pegaram o carro e foram à estação.

A chegada foi a mesma de sempre: dois carrinhos com uma coruja em cada- a cinza de Helene e a castanha de Lílian- junto com pesados malões e duas vassouras (embrulhadas em uma caixa retangular diminuída magicamente), chamavam bastante atenção. Helene e Lílian se entreolharam e sorriram felizes já que era a última vez que embarcariam, como estudantes, para Hogwarts.

- Prontas para entrarem pela última vez na plataforma?- perguntou o pai de Helene sorrindo enquanto deslizava entre os pilastes nove e dez. A duas garotas atravessaram a passagem mágica e reencontraram o seu meio de transporte para a escola: a velha Maria-fumaça do expresso Hogwarts.

- Lene, eu e seu pai vamos guardar as malas de vocês duas- falou a mãe de Helene pegando o carrinho da filha enquanto o pai pegava o de Lílian- Procure o trasgo do seu tio para sua mãe. Lily, já que você foi almadiçoada como monitora coloque o distintivo e bote medo nesses estudantes frouxos para mim, certo?

O pai de Helene repreendeu a esposa pelos comentários sobre o irmão e que monitoria não era uma maldição e sim um privilégio e arrastou-a de lá antes que retrucasse na frente das garotas.

-Sua mãe é uma delicadeza com seu tio...- falou Lily rindo enquanto colocava o distintivo de monitora chefe na roupa.

- Você precisa é passar o natal com minha família, papai e tia Sarah enlouquecem quando os Potters estão juntos.

As duas amigas foram procurar uma cabine vazia em um trem lotado de estudantes que criavam expectativas para mais um ano em Hogwarts. Finalmente, Helene parou na porta de uma cabine que estava com as cortinas fehadas.

- Lily, vem aqui- pegando o braço da ruiva, elas deslocaram-se para longe da cabine e começaram a falar em um sussuro- Nós vamos ficar na cabine dos marotos- Lily fez um muxoxo de reprovação- ou é isso ou ficar sem cabine- Helene repreendeu- você me promete que vai tentar ser gentil com James?

- Se ele for um pouco menos crianção pode ser que eu consiga

- Lilian Evans- Helene falou em tom de quem repreende uma criança mal criada

-Tá bom... vou me comportar- falou amuada

- Ótimo... vamos entrar

- Espere- falou segurando Helene- você tem que me prometer que vai parar de drama e vai se acertar com Sirius certo?

Helene suspirou e olhou para Lílian com o olhar mais triste que ela já vira na amiga

- Você vai entender porque eu não posso cumprir esta promessa.

Lílian ia falar algo, mas Helene foi até a porta da cabine e falou para a amiga

- Vamos entrar?- Helene agora sorria abertamente como se a tristeza que agora a pouco estava presente em suas feições fosse fruto da imaginação de Lilian. Derrotada e confusa, a ruiva seguiu a amiga para a cabine dos marotos

- Bom dia meus ami...- Helene não terminou a frase porque tropeçou em Sirius que estava deitado no chão.

"- Bem... pelo menos minha maldição deu certo"- pensou Lílian enquanto se contorcia de rir.

- Eu sei que você me ama, Lene, mas não precisa cair em cima de mim- falou Sirius que não se importava com a garota em cima dele.

A cena era cômica: no banco esquerdo, James estava deitado com uma cara de susto por causa da entrada triunfal de sua prima. No banco da direita, Remus estava deitado com as pernas dobradas para dar espaço para o último maroto sentar-se ao lado da janela: Peter, mais conhecido como Rabicho. Tanto Remus quanto Peter seguravam o riso

-Sirius, eu sei que minha prima é linda e charmosa mas _... tire ela de cima de __**você **_– falou James em um tom ameaçador tirando Helene de cima do amigo.

- Não tenho culpa- disse Sirius fazendo cara de inocente. Por incrível que pareça desta vez ele não tinha culpa de nada.

Helene, agora de pé, virou-se para a amiga ruiva que não parava de rir.

-Você acha isto realmente engraçado?- Helene colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Não... consigo... parar- falou tentando respirar, o rosto da garota estava completamente vermelho- sua queda foi hilária- agora enxugava as lágrimas.

Helene estreitou os olhos para a amiga enquanto Sirius batia nas pernas de James, que deitara-se novamente, para ele sentar-se.

Três batidas ritimadas na janela, fechada por um pano, fez Helene abrir-la. James, Remus e Sirius seguraram um grito de dor enquanto os raios de sol tomavam cota da cabine.

-Vocês sabem que eu não tenho pena- Falou Sarah Potter muito séria.

Os três garotos fizeram cara de choro e Peter segurava uma risada. Helene e Lílian entreolharam-se por não entender a situação.

Os Potter e os Martinson ficaram apenas alguns minutos conversando com os garotos quando a Maria fumaça começou a apitar.

-Bem... esta é nossa última despedida- Falou Angela- Eu acho que vocês devem passar o natal em casa então, Lily, sinta-se convidada para ficar conosco.

- Sim, senhora- Lílian bateu continência

- Até logo, crianças- falou Nathaniel

-E isto- Sarah Potter mostrou um embrulho para James- Fica em casa

- Ei, mãe, não tem graça nenhuma- James levantou-se e foi até a janela porém o trem começou a andar e tudo o que James conseguiu foi ver seus pais e seus tios aparatando com o embrulho de James. Irritado, o garoto sentou-se ao lado de Sirius com os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada.

- Por acaso...- começou Peter escolhendo as palavras corretas- aquele embrulho era...

- Era sim- falou James emburrado. Sirius soltou um assovio longo e fino, Helene sentou-se ao lado do primo colocando os braços em seus ombros tentando consolá-lo ( James não notou a presença da prima e Lílian interpretou como ato de criança mimada). Lílian foi sentar-se ao lado de Remus, era o lugar mais seguro já que James estava com cara de poucos amigos) e notou que os garotos massegeavam as têmporas sentindo muita dor.

- Rabicho, faz o favor de colocar o pano na janela- falou James mal humorado encolhendo-se no banco.

O modo ríspido com que ele falou com Peter foi o suficiente para a garota ficar bastante irritada com a atitude de James. Helene estava olhando para Lílian com um olhar perdido e a ruiva retribuiu um olhar de "eu te falei...".

- O que vocês andaram fazendo, quer dizer, bebendo a noite toda- perguntou Lilian curiosa segurando o olhar em James. O garoto suspirou, mas, não olhou para a ruiva, já era bastante ruim estar com dor de cabeça e ser surripiado pela própria mãe e receber um olhar de censura de Lílian.

" Se ela soubesse o que minha mãe tirou de mim... ela entenderia"

- Pior que nem bebendo nos estávamos... foi videogame mesmo- falou Sirius abrindo os olhos lacrimejantes- você não ia conseguir ficar de bom humor com tanta dor de cabeça

"- Sirius, eu te devo uma"- pensou James sabendo que o amigo estava tentando amenizar o clima da cabine por cauda do seu mal humor

"- Mas não é só a cabeça..."- pensou James choramingando internamente.

Lílian sentiu pena dos marotos e conjurou copos d'água e retirou de sua bolsa um retângulo amarelo: comprimidos para dor de cabeça. Ela distribuiu os remédios e a água entra os três ( Peter aparentemente não estava jogando com os garotos de madrugada)

- Lily, você é um anjo- falou Remo beijando a mão da garota e recebendo o olhar mortal de James.

Passado algum tempo, os garotos estavam sem dor e o humor de James melhorara um pouco, Lílian não trocou uma palavra com ele por medida de segurança. Mais uma pessoa estava prestes a se juntar aos ocupantes da cabine: Robert Malcon.

Apesar de ser capitão do time da Grifinória, James permitiu que Robert fosse o responsável pelo preparo físico do time, já que os pais do garoto eram trouxas que trabalhavam com esportes. Robert era do quarto ano e seria o futuro substituto de James no papel de capitão.

- Boa tarde, mestre James- falou o garoto apertando a mão do maroto.

-Bem garotas... Remus... vamos falar sobre o time de quadribol então sumam daqui- falou Sirius, educadamente, abrindo a porta da cabine.

James só permitia Sirius de participar das reuniões sobre o treinamento do time. Rabicho não pegava as coisas rápido então James não se importava sobre sua presença ou ausência.

- Quanta educação- falou Lílian para Sirius cruzando os braços

- Bem... nós temos reunião dos monitores de todo jeito mesmo- disse Remus se levantando- Até mais tarde.

- Eu vou procurar Alice- falou Helene levantando-se - James, lembre-se da nossa última conversinha- apesar de ser excelente artilheira, o sonho de Helene era ser batedora.

- Você é fraca para isto, Martinson- falou Robert suspirando pois já sabia que as "conversinhas" de Helene com James eram sobre o posto da garota no time.

- Calado, Malcon. O capitão ainda é meu primo.

James e Sirius começaram a rir e expulsaram os três da cabine. Para evitar que bisbilhoteiros escutassem as conversas. James enfeitiçava a porta com o feitiço abafador.

- Eles levam o quadribol a sério demais- falou Remus em tom de divertimento.

- Lene, volte para almoçar conosco- falou Lílian sacudindo a amiga.

-SE eu virar batedora eu almoço com vocês- falou a garota segurando o braço da amiga para parar de ser balançada- está na hora da reunião dos monitores, vão andando.

Remus e Lílian seguiram para a parte norte do trem sendo empurrados alguns metros por Helene que saiu correndo para a parte sul.

- Não julgue James pelo mal humor dele agora- Remus começou a falar enquanto via Helene se afastar- ele teve uma pequena briga com a mãe antes de embarcar sobre a segurança dele este ano.

- Aquele pacote que a mãe dele pegou era o que?- perguntou Lílian achando que o segredo seria revelado, uma triste ilusão.

- Desculpe, Lily, não posso contar. É uma coisa muito importante para James.

-Mudando de assunto- começou Remus- percebi que você esta tentando dar uma trégua para o pobre pontas

- Lene me convenceu a ser mais sociável com ele- Remus sorriu

- Esqueça o mal humor de hoje e escute Lene as vezes... o pai dela passou um pouco do juízo dele para ela

Lílian ia retrucar dizendo que era impossível isto ter acontecido, mas foi impedida de falar porque esbarrou com alguém no corredor.

- Desculpe-me! Eu não... ah, é só você- disse Lílian mudando de expressão de assustada para indiferente ao ver que tinha esbarrado em Severo Snape.

- Meu nome é Severo, Lily, já se esqueceu?- falou pegando na mão da garota.

- Não se atreva a tocar nela, Snape- façou Remus libertando a mão da amiga do toque nodoso de Snape.

-Não me dirija a palavra, seu mestiço- a varinha de Lílian apareceu no pescoço do garoto.

- Não fale assim com ele, Snape. Para você eu sou Evans- falou puxando Remus pelo braço.

Severus ficou observando a garota ir embora com Remus em seu encalço. O olhar de tristeza do sonserino se transformava para um brilho de ganância. Num sussuro ele falou:

- Você será minha, Evans.

O clima da reunião foi tenso para Remus e Lílian já que Severus Snape também fora nomeado Monitor chefe, isto significava que eles teriam trabalho redobrado para manter a vida dos marotos. Eram um pouco mais de três da tarde quando os monitores chefes ( sempre uma das casas ficava com um monitor chefe a mais e este ano foi a vez da grifinória) foram liberados da reunião. Devido ao fato de ser o último ano na escola, os monitores do sétimo ano tinham o dia do trem liberado das rondas.

Quando Lilian e Remus estavam voltando para a cabine, Robert Malcon estava se despedindo de James e Sirius.

- Espero que você realmente esteja com a razão- falou Robert passando a mão pelos cabelos- se alguma coisa sair errada...

- Nada vai dar errado- entrecortou James com confiança- quando foi que eu falhei com o time?

O garoto parou para pensar, mas foi interrompido pela chegada de duas pessoas não muito queridas: Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Black.

- Saia do caminho, sangue-ruim- falou Lucius jogando Lílian para cima de Remus.

- Preste atenção com quem você fala, Malfoy- Remus endireitou a amiga e mantinha o olhar fixo no loiro de cabelos longos a sua frente- Somos monitores chefes!

- Belo - falou Sirius abafando uma risadinha de cachorro- quer que eu deixe o outro roxo também?

Lucius Malfoy virou-se lentamente para encarar Sirius que sorria marotamente. O olhar mortal que Lucius lançava para Sirius fez Lilian e Remus ficarem muito preocupados. Robert afastou-se para ficar ao lado de um calmo James Potter

- Seu bastardo imundo- Lucius avançou, mas foi parado por Narcisa

- Tenha calma, querido- disse tentando conter a raiva do loiro que estava muito vermelho.O olhar que Narcisa lançava dizia claramente "Não vale a pena, nós estamos em desvantagem". Com o entendimento do recado silencioso, Lucius passou o braço pela cintura de sua namorada e falou para James antes de sair:

- Sua família ainda vai pagar por isto, Potter- dando as costas para os grifinórios, seguiram para a ala da sonserina.

Lílian agora conseguia raciocinar o ambiente em que estavam: Robert sorria de orelha a orelha, Sirius bateu na mão estendida de James. Peter apareceu da cabine com muito medo.

-Rabicho, mande isto para Prof. Minerva. Pode usar Jack- falou entregando um pedaço de pergaminho Para Peter.

Lílian e Remus não conseguiam acreditar na infantilidade de seus amigos de ficarem satisfeitos depois de quase confrontarem um comensal da morte muito irritado. Remus avançou para Sirius e Lilian fez o mesmo em James empurrando-os para dentro da cabine. Os dois marotos foram jogados em um dos assentos da cabine e estavam sorrindo. Robert entrou no vagão fechando a porta com um barulho surdo.

- Vocês perderam a noção do perigo?- Perguntou Remus muito irritado

-Relaxa, aludado- falou Sirius em tom despreocupado- ele não tem coragem de fazer algo contra nós.

-Ele não- começou Lílian muito vermelha- mas Snape sim! Já é difícil o bastante ter que cuidar para que vocês não se metam em encrenca e agora vai piorar com Snape sendo monitor chefe!

Lílian estava muito vermelha e se esforçando ao extremo para manter a voz calma.

James pensou em comentar o quão bonita a garota estava, mas isto significava perder toda e qualquer chance de se tornar amigo da garota. A atitude mais inteligente que James fez em toda sua existência foi a de ficar calado aceitando o sermão. Lilian pensou que ele estava aceitando a situação de perigo e os esforços da mãe de retirar aquele pacote misterisoso surtiram efeito.

Um barulho de porta sendo aberta chamou-os à realidade. Helene fitava-os com um sorriso enorme.

-Vocês viram?- a garota foi saltitando para sentar-se entre o primo e Sirius.

- O olho de Malfoy ficou magnífico!- falou Sirius colocando o braço sobre os ombros da garota- estou muito orgulhoso- Helene ria abertamente. Agora foi a vez de Remus ficar muito irritado. Com um aceno na varinha a porta fechou-se com um estrondo.

-_Abaffiato_- falou o maroto muito vermelho- eu ano quero escutar mais nenhum comentário sobre o rosto de Malfoy, estão entendendo?. Este ano vai ser muito perigoso e eu vou ficar de olho em vocês inclusive na senhora- ele apontou para Helene- fique sabendo que Ranhoso é monitor chefe.

Helene estava surpresa, não so porque ranhoso era monitor chefe mas porque Remus Lupim estava dando uma bronca nela, normalmente este era o papel de Lílian.

- Mas sim... o olho ficou muito bom mesmo- falou Remus sem olhar para Helene e levando uma tapa de Lilian. Sirius e Helene começaram a rir e James levantou-se.

- Nós prometemos nos comportar- agora Lílian estava surpresa- vocês não nos _**verão**_ fazendo nada de errado- James piscou para Sirius que começou a rir, Remus suspirou derrotado e Lilian olhava para Helene dizendo " _**você **_não vai na deles"

- Robert, amanha conversamos- falou James apertando a mão do garoto.

Antes de sair, Robert Malcon sorriu calorosamente e acenou para Helene.

-Já vi que meu ano vai ser bem pesado com ou sem Ranhoso, Malcon me cumprimentou direito!

James e Sirius trocaram olhares cumplices e resolveram ocupar suas mentes com sapinho de chocolate e suco de abóbora, o humor de James melhorara um pouco depois de bastante chocolate.

O trem avançava e a paisagem tornava-se mais densa. O sol emitia seus últimos raios mostrando que o dia estava morrendo para dar vida às noite estrelada. Os estudantes já estavam com seus uniformes vestidos e tagarelavam animadamente sobre quando tempo deveria faltar para chagarem a escola. A felicidade era geral em todo o trem, exceto para os alunos que usavam as cores verde a prata em suas vestes.

Severus Snape estava sentado junto à janela com sua cabeça apoiada no vidro frio. Lucius Malfoy estava sentado na frente de Snape e uma preocupada Narcisa colocava uma porção verde no olho roxo do loiro.

- Não estou vendo resultado nenhum com esta coisa nojenta que você chama de remédio- falou em tom gelado com a loira ao seu lado.

-É remédio, Lucius, e não milagre- falou molhando novamente o pano branco na tijela de porção verde.

- Eu não vou tolerar mais nenhuma gracinha daquele infeliz do Potter e da familizinha dele- falou levantando-se bruscamente- aquela bastarda da Martinson me paga.

- Depois você pensa nisso, agora sente-se que eu preciso cuidar deste machucado- Narcisa levantou-se e pôs as mãos nos ombros de Lucius.

-Eu ainda não terminei, Narcisa- falou entrando em cólera- Severus, onde está Régulus?

- Provavelmente na cabine dele, Lucius- falou sem retirar os olhos da estrada

- Narcisa, vá chamar Regulus- finalmente sentou-se e começou a massagear as mãos.

Normalmente, Narcisa não era tão submissa a Lucius, ele a tratava bem, exceto quando estava tremendamente irritado. Achar Régulus não foi difícil, ele estava três cabines depois da sua. Já que era uma verdadeira dama, Narcisa bateu levemente na porta e esperou ser convidada a entrar. Foi exatamente Régulus quem apareceu para atendê-la.

Régulus Black era um pouco mais baixo que Narcisa e era um ano antes da garota na escola, além de ser o irmão mais novo de Sirius Black, contudo, eles não tinham proximidade de irmãos. Suas feições eram finas e aristocráticas, seus olhos eram azuis, semelhante aos de Sirius. A diferença entre ele e o irmão era os cabelos: os de Régulus eram lisos e iam até a altura dos olhos.

- Boa noite, Narcisa- falou beijando a mão da garota

- Boa noite, Régulus- ela encarava o garoto com olhar de suplica- Lucius que falar com você- O garoto suspirou. Toda vez que Lucius mandava alguém chama-lo coisa boa não era.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Problemas com os Potters- falou por fim- tudo o que ele pedir para você concorde, por favor- disse segurando o braço do garoto- depois veremos o que e possível fazer. Lucius está realmente irritado.

Régulus concordou e os dois foram até a cabine onde Lucius encarava a paisagem sem prestar atenção e Snape mantinha sua expressão melancólica mirando o chão.

- Boa noite, Lucius, Snape- cumprimentou os dois ocupantes da cabine. Sanpe limitou-se a levantar a mão e Lucius continuou encarando a paisagem

- Régulus, eu acho que você esta ciente que este é o meu último ano neste patético lugar que chamam de escola- continuava de costas ao novo integrante da cabine- eu tenho uma vontade enorme de apagar o risinho daquele amante de sangue-ruins do Potter e do bastardo do seu irmão.

Régulus estremeceu de leve. Uma coisa era não se dar bem com seu irmão, outra coisa era odia-lo. Na verdade, o garoto sentia uma pequena adimiração pelo irmão de ter enfrentado a família para ir atrás do que realmente deseja, ao contrario dele mesmo que apenas aceita calado as imposições feitas. Pelo menos Régulus era respeitado.

- Eu quero a taça de quadribol deste ano- falou mostrando seu perfil sem o olho roxo- também quero que você faça o possível para derrubar Potter da vassoura. Fale também com os batedores para colocarem o seu irmão no chão- virou-se encarando Régulus com uma expressão assassina que ficava ainda pior com o olho roxo- faça o que puder para humilhar aqueles dois.

- Você também é do time e pode derrubar quem quiser- falou Régulus com muita calma.

=-Ah, eu vou sim- um brilho psicopata apareceu nos olhos gelados do garoto- eu tenho contas a acertar com certa artilheira, na verdade duas artilheiras.

-Snape saiu de seu transe. Uma coisa era ameaçar James e Sirius, ameaçar Lilian Evans era comprer briga com Severus Snape. Ele tinha obrigação de fazer algo a respeito.

- Severus- falou olhando para o garoto- quero que você cole em Potter e Black-bastardo. Prejudique-os o máximo que puder

Lucius sentou-se liberando Régulus, Narcisa voltou a cuidar do olho machucado e preocupada com os planos de Lucius Malfoy.

_**N.A.: Acreditem... eu não morri e nem fui abdusida.... eu apenas estive sem tempo de passar para o computador e o vestibuçar me impedia de ficar tempo suficiente na net... mas agora vou aproveitar minhas férias pra botar a casa em ordem!!! Eu tenho de pedir desculpas pela demora e pelos erros de digitação que existem nos três capítulos, eu vou postá-los novamente para organizar o português e as digitações( eu fico cega sem achar erros depois que eu escrevo) enfim... o que acharam do capitulo? O que será o pacote que tia Sarah pegou do pobre James? Helene tá me irritando com as frescuras dela com Sirius mas vocês vão entender o porque. Ficaram com medo de Malfoy? XD**_

_**Beijinhos e até mais**_

_**P.s.: Procura-se uma beta**_


	5. Livro, flor, passarinhos e sol

**Agradecimentos**:

**Juliana Montez:** XD Sobre o Snape não comento porquê se não vou soltar spoiler XD e sobre Remus falar a verdade mais óbvia do mundo (que James é muito fofo) ficaria altamente gay se eu dissesse isso e acho que Remus não ia gostar XD. Cara, quando eu escrevi não achei que o ato inteligente de James fosse ficar tão engraçado... que bom que eu estava errada e James é perfeito mesmo ^^. Muitissímo obrigada por ler e fico satisfeita que esteja gostando XD

=**

**Rose Anne Samartinne:** Oie!!!! Bem.. foi sim a capa!! Que bom que esteja gostando XD Prometo vários poemas nessa fic!! Espere até Lily receber o diário!! O poema de Fernando Pessoa (autopsicografia) é o meu favorito! E ele foi uma das inspirações para esta fic!!! Estou realmente satisfeita que você esteja gostando XD eu fico com medo da minha narrativa esteja cansativa ou então muito rápida! Beijos e muito obrigada por ler

=***

**Ninha Souma: Olá**!!! Não se preocupe com lily, ela não é indefesa e nem James vai colocá-la em perigo XD e de fato é perigoso para a lily se meter com comensais... mas fazer o que, ela consegue se defender bem. Sim, o livro tem volta. Na hora em que Sirius escreve "muito gay, pontas" James leu no livro dele o que Sirius escrever no outro.... vou tomar cuidado para deixar tudo o mais claro possível para você não ficar com tantas dúvidas XD Mil beijos e obrigada por lerrr =***

* * *

**Livro, flor, passarinhos e o sol**

Finalmente, a maria-fumaça chegara ao seu destino. Os alunos desembarcavam na estação de Hosgmead com a agitação que sempre prevalecia neles: felicidade e expectativa. Os primeiro anistas eram quem mais atrapalhavam o fluxo de desembarque, já que ficavam parados na saída do trem olhando admirados tudo que estava ao seu redor. Um homem extremamente grande com cabelos crespos e barba rala chamava-os de volta à realidade.

- Alunos do primeiro ano venham comigo!- gritava o meio gigante, também guarda-caça de Hogwarts, chamado Rúbeo Hagrid. Ele possuía um rosto jovial e bondoso que contrastava irônicamente com seu porte de meio-gigante.

- Marotos, nem pensem em entrar na floresta proibida!- falou Hagrid novamente- Eu não vou perder o jantar para ir procurar por vocês.

- Relaxa Hagrid- começou Lílian- _ Este_ ano eles _não_ vão aprontar nada.

- Pode deixar que vamos cuidar deles- falou Helene.

- Eu não confio em _você _cuidando do seu primo, Martinson- falou Hagrid em tom divertido- da última vez que isto aconteceu ele ficou dois dias perdido na floresta!.

Os marotos e Helene riram calorosamente do comentário, despediram-se do guarda-caça e foram à fila para entrar nas carruagens.

- O que Hagrid quis dizer com aquilo, Lene?- perguntou Lílian e James gargalhou ao seu lado

- Não queira saber, Lily. Não foi nada de importante- Helene falou segurando o riso.

Lílian limitou-se a arquear a sobrancelha e Remus observava os primos Potter afastando-se com um braço no ombro do outro e cantando uma melodia bem desafinada.

- Eu realmente mereço esses dois na minha vida?- perguntou Lílian para Remus- Merlin, o que eu fiz de errado?

- Você só tem que aturar um Potter no dormitório!- começou Remus- Eu tenho o outro Potter e ainda o adotado!- Remus fez uma cara de desespero e começou a rir.

- Amigo, eu tenho pena de você- Lilian bateu de leve nas costas do maroto que enxugava lágrimas imaginárias.

- Por falar em adotivo- Lílian olhou para os lados procurando alguém- cadê Sirius?

- Ele aparece na hora do jantar- falou Remus como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ei vocês dois!- gritou James sentado em uma das carruagens com Peter e Helene- Eu não quero perder o jantar!.

Lílian e Remus correram até a carruagem antes que os outros estudantes começassem a enfeitiçá-los por impedirem o fluxo de entrada no castelo, já que estava muito frio e ninguém queria ficar na floresta podendo estar dentro de um castelo quentinho. James esticou a mão para ajudar Lílian a subir na carruagem e ela aceitou sem hesitar, afinal ela estava se esforçando para ser simpática com o maroto (que estava se esforçando a esquecer sua irritação com a mãe e redimira-se com Rabicho presenteando-lhe com uma caixa de sapos de chocolate). Helene não percebeu a evolução de sua amiga porque estava com o olhar fixo em direção a floresta proibida. Existia uma sombra de tristeza em seu olhar que fez Lílian sentar-se ao seu lado rapidamente.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Lílian sussurrando

- Olha para lá- falou apontando discretamente com a cabeça e abaixou os olhos. Em um canto discreto entre algumas árvores baixas, Sirius estava beijando uma garota que Lílian achava ser Héstia Jones da Lufa-lufa.

-É a Héstia?- perguntou muito baixo e Helene confirmou com a cabeça.

- O que foi, Lene?- perguntou James ajoelhando-se aos pés de sua prima.

- Tô com frio- Aproveitando-se do fato da temperatura está baixando rapidamente, Helene soltou tal desculpa e fez cara de criança desprotegida.

James sorriu e foi até a sua bolsa, retirou um cachecol com as cores da Grifinória e colocou no pescoço da sua prima, depois pegou as luvas (também da Grifinória) e colocou-as em suas mãos.

- Melhor agora?- perguntou enquanto Helene batia as mãos com as luvas maiores que suas próprias mãos. Uma brisa gelada passou levando cheiro de eucalipto e fez Lílian estremecer de frio.

-Você também está com frio?- James fez uma retórica sorrindo.

-Só um pouquinho- James retirou a capa da sua farda e colocou-a sob os ombros de Lílian- obrigada... você não está com frio?

- Relaxa, eu vou ficar bem- falou sentando ao lado de Remus e piscando para Lílian

Segundos depois, os quatro estavam conversando animadamente sobre quadribol (Rabicho resolveu que os sapinhos que James lhe dera eram mais interessantes) Lílian olhou para Helene e percebeu que seu rosto voltara à naturalidade, Helene não se atrevia mostrar tristeza na frente de seu primo, normalmente Lílian tinha de descobrir quando algo estava errado. Helene encontrou o olhar de Lílian e sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.

Ainda faltavam alguns metros para chegar ao castelo. A noite realmente estava fria, o que era motivo suficiente para Lílian encolher-se mais ainda na capa de James e percebeu que ela tinha um perfume muito bom, um cheiro discreto.

"- Existe algo discreto em James Potter"- pensou em tom divertido e sorrindo. Lílian estava intrigada de não conseguir reconhecer aquele cheiro que lhe parecia tão familiar. A carruagem deu um solavanco indicando que o destino havia sido atingido: a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- Graças a Merlim! Tô morto de fome!- Remus levantou as mãos para o céu em sinal de agradecimento.

Lílian despiu a capa e entregou para James que sorria. Com um pulo, os dois marotos desceram da carruagem e ajudaram as garotas a descer (James, lógico que ajudou Lílian)

As portas do castelo abriram- se diante dos seus estudantes dando-lhes as boas vindas. Um sorriso bobo preencheu os lábios de Lílian, a sensação de estar de volta à escola era maravilhosa. Neste castelo localizado em algum lugar ao norte da Inglaterra mostrou a qual mundo ela realmente pertencia. Descobriu sua paixão por algum esporte- antes era resumido a xadrez que nem é um esporte físico- e fez novos amigos, ou melhor, ainda estava fazendo amigos. Lílian virou-se para encarar James e percebeu que o garoto também sorria. Os quadros de Hogwarts cumprimentavam os alunos calorosamente, em especial James que aparentemente divertia as pinturas com seus atos marotos contra o zelador Argo. Depois de percorrer os corredores temporariamente limpos de Hogwarts, James prometera uma grande algazarra em homenagem ao último ano dos marotos e Lílian empregou-lhe um doloroso beliscão nas costas, finalmente entram no salão principal. As mesas das casas ainda estavam dispostas da mesma maneira. Da esquerda para a direita seguiam a seguinte ordem: Sonserina, Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa. Os alunos começaram a sentar-se em suas respectivas mesas, James sentou-se ao lado de Lílian e Helene, Remus e Peter na frente dos dois. Sirius foi o último a aparecer no salão, mas seu lugar ao lado de James fora guardado. O garoto entrou com um semblante muito satisfeito.

Helene começou a brincar com a ponta de seus cabelos para tentar mostrar-se indiferente a chegada de Sirius. No momento em que Lílian ia tentar conversar com a amiga, os primeiro- anistas entraram no salão e a cerimônia de boas-vindas começou. Normalmente, a festa de seleção era a parte favorita de Lílian, mas esta noite, não parecia tão convidativa já que sua melhor amiga estava com problemas sérios.

"- Depois do jantar ela não me escapa"- pensou Lílian que olhava severamente para Helene

"- Epa.... tenho monitoria!" -pensou derrotada, sua folga era só no trem, isso significava que a conversa com Helene e seu imenso sono deveriam esperar "- acho que monitoria é mesmo uma maldição"

- Merlim, me ajude- Lílian murmurou baixinho apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Remus arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender e James começou a rir. Quando Lílian voltou à realidade passou os olhos pela mesa dos professores e reconheceu todos os seus antigos mestres, porém estava faltando uma pessoa: um velho de barba longa e prateada.

- Cadê Dumbledore?- perguntou em voz alta

- Em que universo paralelo você estava?- perguntou Remus rindo do rubor da amiga. Enquanto Lílian se recompunha da vergonha por ser uma monitora chefe de exemplo que não prestava atenção nos avisos do inicio do ano letivo, o banquete apareceu instantaneamente nas travessas douradas nas mesas das casas.

- Minerva avisou que ele ainda não voltou de viagem- falou James servindo purê de batatas para Lílian e Helene.

Lílian olhou para o próprio prato e depois para James, que agora servia Sirius e o próprio Sirius servia bolinhos de carne ao amigo. James pegou a travessa de bolinhos da mão do amigo e serviu Lílian e Helene.

- Desculpe- falou James percebendo a confusão no rosto da ruiva- hábitos de casa. Lílian procurou alguma memória de ter visto James servindo alguém, porém chegou a conclusão de que toda a sua vida ela evitou notar a presença do garoto. Decidida a mudar, ela falou:

-Então pode terminar o que começou- falou forçando um sorriso- quero suco de abóbora.

James pegou a jarra de suco e serviu Lílian que ocupou-se em comer o que estava em seu prato sem notar o sorriso que nascia no rosto do garoto ao seu lado. O maior medo da garota era do maroto estragar seu esforço de ser cordial e fazer a pergunta que ela estava esperando ouvir. Um simples "quer sair comigo?" estragaria tudo, além de James não ter mais chance no seu círculo de amigos.

Terminado o jantar, Lílian e Remus foram dar instruções aos monitores e voltaram a se reunir com marotos.

-Vocês tem monitores exclusivos- falou Remus para James e Sirius- podem começar a andar

- Só uma voltinha pelo castelo?- pediu Sirius com cara de cachorro pidão.

- NÃO! – falaram Lílian e Remus em coro

- Ande antes que eu azare você!- falou Lílian apontando a varinha para Sirius

"- Eu também tenho motivos femininos para te azarar, minha melhor amiga esta mal por sua causa"- complementou, em pensamento, e divertindo-se ao tentar imaginar a reação de Sirius com essas palavras.

Peter, percebendo o perigo, começou a empurrar o amigo para que ele seguisse a manada de alunos que iam para os dormitórios. Helene, ainda estava muito introspectiva e seguio-os a distância até que esbarrou em alguém.

- Desculpe! Eu não prestei atenção no caminho...- o resto de sua fala desapareceu quando um par de olhos cor de mel encontrou os seus. Os marotos e Lílian pararam de andar para procurar Helene até encontrá-la nos braços de um dos artilheiros da lufa-lufa. James teve de controlar seu ciúme ao ver que o garoto tinha o braço na cintura de sua prima. Sirius cerrou os punhos.

-Não se preocupe- o artilheiro começou a falar- pode esbarrar em mim quando quiser.

Os olhos cor de mel pararam de fitar a garota e encontraram os do primo ciumento e o melhor amigo vindo em sua direção. Endireitando a garota, retirou o braço de sua cintura e estendeu-lhe a mão

- Joseph- Helene apertou sua mão. Joseph era um pouco mais alto que a garota, tinha cabelos lisos de um tom castanho escuro bem cortados.

- He- Helene- falou por fim apertando a mão do garoto e sorrindo.

- Boa noite, Joseph- falou James parando ao lado da prima

- Boa noite James e Sirius- Sirius limitou-se concordar com a cabeça

- Nos vemos por ai então- Joseph piscou para Helene que sorriu de volta.

Sem esperar comentários sobre o ocorrido, Helene retornou a sua caminhada para o dormitório. Todo o caminho até chegar ao retrato da mulher gorda ela fez o possível para andar mais rápido que os marotos e Lílian. Entrando na sala comunal da Grifinória, Lílian percebeu que tudo estava da mesma maneira. Os sofás aconchegantes ao lado da lareira, tapeçarias vermelhas e, principalmente, os integrantes da casa conversando em voz alta.

- Solte meu braço!- a voz ameaçadora de Helene tirou Lílian de seu devaneio

- Nós temos que conversar- falou James sussurrando em um tom muito sério

-Eu não quero conversar com _**você**_ agora!- falou Helene enfatizando que não era com o primo que ela queria conversar. Entendendo o recado, Lílian partiu para socorrer a amiga.

- Você não está com ânimo para conversar com ninguém. Lembre-se de que você está cansado da viagem e chateado porque sua mãe pegou alguma coisa de você

"- Muito bem, Lilian, pegue pesado que ele fica calado"- pensou a garota enquanto achava maneiras de tirar Helene de uma situação constrangedora já que todo o salão comunal parou para ver a cena.

O grito de misericórdia de Lilian, já que James não soltava o braço da prima, foi sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Porfavor, converse com ela depois, você está fazendo cena.

Derrotado, James soltou o braço de sua prima.

- Está certo... – falou- estou cansado, depois conversamos.

Helene aproveitou a oportunidade de libertação e pulou para o segundo degrau da escada do dormitório feminino, agora sim ela estava a salvo.

- Boa noite- falou Helene subindo até o dormitório

-Boa noite- James retrucou e foi ao dormitório masculino com Sirius e Peter.

- Quero ver todo mundo em seus quartos, agora- Remus falou e os alunos obedeceram agitados.

-Monitores, juntem-se na lareira- Lílian falou- quero terminar logo com isto.

A reunião dos monitores foi a mais rápida da história de Hogwarts. Entrega dos horários de ronda (Remus tinha folga exatamente nas noites de lua cheia, que coincidência não?) e para os novos monitores foi entregue uma tabela com penalidades pela desobediência das regras. Terminada a reunião, Lilian e Remus despediram-se e desejando boa sorte um ao outro. Lílian subiu as escadas e parou na frente da porta de mogno do dormitório feminino e preparou-se não só para encontrar Helene, mas também para a recepção de suas companheiras de quarto.

- LILY!- Mal a ruiva abrira a porta, Marlene, uma das companheiras de quarto, correu para dar-lhe um apertado abraço.

- Não... me... mata!- a garota soltou Lilian do abraço sufocante- senti saudades.

Marlene era a mais alta das garotas do quarto. Tinha cabelos castanhos e cacheados e olhos verdes.

-Clarisse, como vai- Lilian abraçou mais uma de suas colegas. Clarisse nasceu na Ucrânia, por isso tinha os cabelos loiros e feições felinas.

- Olá Lily- o sotaque ucraniano ainda existia mesmo morando tantos anos na Inglaterra.

- Onde está Alice?- perguntou a ruiva procurando a última integrante

- Quem me incomoda?- perguntou a própria Alice saindo do banheiro do quarto.

- Perdão, vossa alteza- Lily fez uma reverência- bom te ver também.

Alice sorriu e pulou em cima da amiga. Ela era da mesma altura de Helene, ou seja, baixinha e tinha os cabelos muito pretos até a altura dos ombros.

-Helene já foi dormir- Clarisse apontou para a cama em que a amiga estava deitada.

- Eu acho que vou fazer a mesma coisa- disse indo em direção a cama vazia ao lado da de Helene.- Amanhã vai ser um dia bem corrido.

Alice resmungou alguma coisa e foi deitar-se enquanto Lilian foi trocar-se para dormir.

Enquanto o dormitório feminino era muito bem organizado e silencioso, o quarto dos marotos era totalmente diferente. Quando Remus entrou no quarto após a reunião, Sirius estava saindo do banho, Peter comia e James choramingava em sua cama

-Eu quero minha capa- enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Pelo menos assim você não se mete em encrenca- falou Remus abrindo o seu malão e colocando as roupas no armário.

-Você tem noção de como minha vida vai ser normal e sem graça?- James sentou-se na cama.

-Agradeça que ela não levou isto- Sirius saiu do banho, com a toalha enrolada na cintura, e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho que estava dentro de um livro.

-Sem o mapa minha vida acaba!- James falou indo ao banheiro.

-Pensei que era sem a Lily- Remus se jogou na cama.

- Ela é mais importante que o mapa e isto é indiscutível- James fechou a porta do banheiro.

- Por falar em Lílian, eu tomaria bastante cuidado com o que você vai fazer daqui pra frente- falou Remus

- E por quê?- perguntou saindo do banheiro vestido todo de preto

- Lílian acha que você é um crianção mimado e eu não quero nem imaginar a confusão quando ela e sua prima conversarem- Remus sentou-se na cama- para onde você pensa que vai?

-Entregar o diário?—James deu ombros como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo- e sobre minha prima, eu estou com a razão.

-Joseph é um pilantra- começou Sirius, agora vestido com a calça do pijama e deitado na cama- ele sabotou a corvinal no jogo do ano passado e tentou nos sabotar também- James confirmou com a cabeça e pegou o mapa do maroto

- Eu não lembro dele em nenhum jogo, até porque ele só entrou no time ano passado- Remus sentou-se na cama.

- E quem disse que precisa estar no time para sabotar alguém?- James analisava o mapa do maroto atentamente.

-Eu não quero saber como vocês descobriram isto- James e Sirius bateram as mãos.

-Ei, eu também ajudei- Falou Peter indignado.

- Rabicho também ajudou- Sirius apontou para Peter- a detenção também vai para ele!.

- Se tiver detenção no meio eu não ajudei em nada- falou levantando as mãos.

-Vocês não prestam...- Remus falou rindo- e o que você vai fazer com Helene?.

- Ainda não pensei...- James fechou o mapa e foi até o armário- agora eu vou entregar o diário, volto daqui a uma hora.

- Como é que você vai fazer isso sem a capa?- perguntou Remus muito interessado.

- A capa da invisibilidade é apenas um dos meios de transporte de um maroto- Sirius finalizou enquanto James pegava sua vassoura e foi em direção a janela.

- Almofadinhas, nem pense em me trancar do lado de fora- Falou James enquanto abria o trinco da janela- Aluado, conto com você pra por ordem nesse cachorro.

- Depende de quanto você me pagar para isto- falou enquanto via seu amigo sentar no parapeito da janela.

- Prometo ser um bom menino durante uma semana

-Quatro semanas.

-Duas.

-Tá bom... vai embora logo se não _eu_ te tranco- James sorriu e jogou-se da janela.

Já que era um bom piloto, conseguiu se recuperar da queda de cabeça com muita facilidade e foi voando pela noite em direção a uma das montanhas que só mostravam sua beleza na luz do dia, já que era a melhor hora para apreciar a beleza das flores. Enquanto James fazia seu vôo noturno, Lílian Evans estava deitada no quarto, com todas as outras quatro garotas adormecidas. Uma vez que ela sabia que Helene não tinha dormido, Lílian levantou-se sorrateiramente e foi até a cama da amiga.

-Acorda!- sussurou no ouvido da garota.

-Pensei que você tivesse dormido.

- Esperei para ter certeza que_ elas_ iam dormir- falou Lílian apontando para as outras três figuras adormecidas no quarto.

- Banheiro- falou Helene levantando-se com cuidado.

Helene e Lílian eram amigas das outras garotas do dormitório, porém elas não passavam necessariamente o dia todo com as outras garotas. Toda noite quando, queriam alguma privacidade para conversar, elas engatiavam para o banheiro do quarto e enfeitiçavam a porta para ninguém escutar a conversa.

-_Abaffiato_- falou Lílian apontando para a porta.

-_Lumus_- falou Helene. Uma luz saiu da ponta da varinha da garota e iluminou o ambiente.

-Quer que eu te interrogue ou você vai falar por livre e espontânea vontade?- perguntou Lílian enquanto sentava-se no chão do banheiro abraçando as pernas.

- Eu falo- disse Helene imitando a amiga- vai ser mais rápido e você precisa dormir.

-Desde o natal passado, Sirius está saindo com Héstia- Helene começou enquanto Lílian prestava atenção- Ele passou o natal na minha casa junto com James e meus tios e ficava trocando corujas com Héstia. Um dia, eles saíram para fazer alguma coisa, que não me falaram o que era, e eu precisei de um livro do James e tive de entrar no quarto dele. Na escrivaninha tinha uma carta do Sirius para Héstia e eu li.- Lilian negou com a cabeça.

- Por que você fez isso?.

- Eu não sei!- Helene tinha um tom de urgência na voz- eu sei que foi errado, não tinha o direito de ler mas....- parou para respirar- foi difícil acreditar que ele estava se relacionando sério com alguém.- Lílian viu os olhos da amiga se encherem de lágrimas.- ele realmente gosta dela. Eu conheço Sirius faz muito tempo e já o vi saindo com varias garotas mas nunca escrevendo cartas para elas.

- Porque que você nunca me disse que gostava dele?- perguntou Lílian apoiando a cabeça na parede.

- E precisava? Você sempre acaba descobrindo tudo mesmo- Helene ria tristemente.

- E o que você vai fazer?.

- Esquece-lo- Helene sorria- Hogwarts é enorme, tem muitos _artilheiros_ por ai- Helene sorriu ao falar a palavra artilheiros.

-Sobre este assunto.... seu primo vai pegar pesado, quer que eu der detenção a ele por algazarra?.

-Ah, eu me viro com James. Não consigo conviver com o ciúme dele.

- Você viu que Sirius ficou com ciúmes também- Lílian tinha esperanças de que o maroto pudesse sentir algum sentimento amoroso por Helene.

-Aquilo? Ele me tem como uma Irmã! Para James e Sirius eu sou a Irmã caçula então estão perdoados, mas eles não vão tomar conta da minha vida e eu vou dar um jeito nos meus sentimentos por Sirius- Helene agora sorria.

- Não sei se eu vou conseguir olhar na cara do seu primo amanhã.

-Por quê?.

-Você não viu que ele conseguiu fazer o salão comunal todo assistir a cena dele? Ele é um menino mimado que precisa de atenção!.

-Relaxa, ele nem deve ter percebido- Helene sacudiu uma das mãos- eu também não percebi.

-Sério?- Lílian riu baixinho- você é realmente avoada.

As duas amigas sorriram e ficaram fitando o escuro.

- Tente se dar bem com ele, James é uma boa pessoa, apesar de ser muito ciumento.

- Vou me esforçar.

-Tá certo... vamos dormir agora- Helene ia se levantando mas Lilian segurou seu braço.

- Só mais uma pergunta- Helene voltou a sentar-se- O que foi aquilo no jantar? Ele me servindo.

-Não só você, mas eu Sirius, Remus e Peter- Helene contou nos dedos- Manias de casa. Você nunca reparou porque nunca sentou ao lado dele em nenhuma refeição. Sente junto dele no café que ele vai fazer a mesma coisa, é automático. Vamos dormir se não vou te dar uma detenção.

Lílian sorriu e foi seguir a amiga até suas camas confortáveis. O sono foi tão intenso que Lílian não percebeu um rosto observando-a no parapeito da janela e muito menos um embrulho com um belo lírio branco e um ninho de passarinhos.

_**N.A.: Olá!!! Atualizei rapidinho!! Eu não sou muito fã desse capítulo mas ele é importantíssimo para a fic porque é quando começa o nosso enredo!! Sim.... não sei se vocês se importam de um diálogo tão intenso com uma personagem que não é da JK mas Helene é muito importante para a história porque ela me ajuda a mostrar o caráter dos personagens!! Então a pequena Helene vai estar muito presente na fic! Perguntas de uma autora neurótica: minha narrativa está muito rápida ou cansativa? Preciso dos comentários de vocês para ir melhorando!!!! Muito obrigada por lerem minha fic e espero encontrá-las no próximo capítulo!!(que eu prometo ter mais James XD)**_

_**Beijos e até a próxima**_

_**o/**_


	6. Gravetos de limão

**AGRADECIMEMTOS:**

**Rose Anne Samartinne:**Olá!!! James como este é realmente raro! O mais próximo que eu encontrei foi um que era poeta... ele me dava medo... a Helene eu também tenho dó dela nessa parte mas coisas boas vão chegar... poemas... tambem não vejo a hora de colcalos!! Meu quarto ta uma zona cheio de livros marcados pelos cantos.... achei um na geladeira hoje... não em pergunte como foi parar lá! Vou escrever o mais rápido possível!!!

Beijinhosss

**Juliana Montez**: Depois de muitos dias.... finalmente acabeiiiiiii... as certezas da Lily somem muito rápido... não tem como segurar os marotos... Quando Sirius tomar jeito eu vou ser rruiva e cou ter um James potter para mim. Veja... os olhos não são tao discretos pq vc vive olhando para eles, já o cheiro eh mais intimo XD Eu também adorei essa Alice, ela eh totalmente sem noção! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado dos marotos!! Estou fazendo o mais louco possível!!!! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e espero que goste deste também!!!

Os.: todos temos déficit de atenção XD

beijinhos

* * *

Gravetos de limão

Alguns magos da antiguidade diziam que os presentes possuem uma ligação entre quem presenteia e o presenteado. Imagine se este presente estiver enfeitiçado e não tiver o nome do destinatário, mas sim pequenos sinais que identificam a pessoa. Irei melhor explicar.

Lílian Evans acordou cedo naquela manhã, não por causa dos raios de sol que entravam timidamente pela sua janela, mas sim porque escutava o canto de pequenos passarinhos. Um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios, escutar aquele som lhe trazia boas lembranças: o parque perto da sua casa onde ela costumava brincar e a casa da árvore cor de rosa que ela e seu pai construíram quando ela tinha seis anos.

Lílian abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava sonhando. Sua cama ficava do lado da janela, então ela pôde ver o ninho de passarinhos que estava no parapeito. O que de fato chamou sua atenção foi o que estava abaixo do ninho.

Sem entender do que se tratava, Lílian levantou-se e abriu o trinco da janela com muito cuidado e empurrou com o peso de seu corpo para fora. Os passarinhos, ela conseguiu descobrir que eram amarelos, cantavam alegremente. Com muita cautela, sentou-se na beirada e retirou o embrulho marrom de onde estava.

"- Um presente?"- pensou sem entender o porquê de aquele embrulho estar ali. Lílian olhou ao seu redor, no caso era a parte externa do castelo, mas não encontrou indícios de quem colocara o embrulho na sua janela.

"- Para quem será?"- perguntou-se mentalmente procurando algum nome no embrulho. Sem encontrar nada ela pensou:

"- Só há um jeito de saber..."- Lílian sentou-se na sua cama e rasgou o papel e ficou confusa ao ver um lírio branco junto de um livro de capa de couro preta.

"- Sem nome..."- a garota pegou o lírio e o livro "- como vou saber para quem entregar?".

Depositando os dois objetos na sua cama ela ficou contemplando-os.

"- A não ser... que seja para mim?"- pensou assustada- "- minha mãe deu meu nome por causa do Lírio".

Rapidamente, ela começou a folhear o livro e um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho caiu de dentro.

"_O diário irá reconhecer seu dono" _

O livro, que estava nas mãos de Lílian, começou a ficar muito quente. Na página em que estava aberta, várias palavras começaram a aparecer gradativamente.

"_No diário de um poeta_

_Dementadores vão povoar_

_Um mundo cheio de sonhos_

_Para a esperança padecer_

_No diário de um poeta_

_Os duendes irão forjar_

_A mais forte armadura_

Para um centauro batalhar

No diário de um poeta

As vellas irão compor

A mais linda melodia

Para um sereiano sonhador

No diário de um poeta

Um patrono surgirá

Das cinzas de uma fênix que outrora pôs-se a chorar

Sob o corpo de uma fada

Que um dia soube brilhar."

Lílian leu o poema e fitou a janela.

"- Isto quer dizer que eu sou a dona do diário?"

O barulho do bocejo de Helene tirou a ruiva de seus devaneios. Com muita agilidade, a garota jogou o diário e o lírio para dentro das cobertas e espreguiçou-se para tentar mostrar que também acabara de acordar.

- Bom dia- falou Helene piscando por causa da claridade.

- Bom dia- respondeu Lílian.

- Que barulho é este?- perguntou Helene sentando-se na cama

-Ah... foi algum passarinho que fez um ninho na nossa janela.

Helene levantou-se e foi até a janela. Aproveitando-se de que a amiga estava de costas, Lílian correu, cautelosamente, e escondeu o diário e o lírio dentro de uma caixa que estava no seu armário.

- Que gracinha- falou Helene para os passarinhos.

- Me elogiando a essa hora da manhã?- Alice estava sentada na sua cama- assim eu fico sem graça.

- Se eu estivesse falando de _você _eu diria "que horrendo" – Helene falou fazendo uma careta e depois jogou-se na cama da amiga.

-Vocês sabiam que fazem muito barulho?- falou Marlene fingindo estar muito irritada- Lílian, dê detenção a elas!

- Meu turno só começa as oito, Senhora Marlene- Lílian falou brincando- comportem-se enquanto eu tomo banho.

O coração de Lílian estava disparado quando ela trancou-se no banheiro. Ela não sabia o porquê de ter ficado tão nervosa a ponto de esconder o livro.

"- Talvez seja porque eu não sei quem mandou"- pensou censurando-se- "- e ainda por cima quando estamos tendo tantos ataques de comensais. Mas, aquele livro não pode ter sido enviado por um comensal. Quem usaria um lírio e passarinhos para enganar alguém?"

Prometendo verificar, quando estivesse sozinha, se o livro possuía sinais de magia das trevas, Lílian entrou no banho para afastar tais pensamentos da cabeça.

Enquanto as garotas terminavam de se arrumar, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter dirigiam-se ao salão principal.

-ATCHIM!- espirrou James colocando um lenço no nariz e Sirius começou a rir- _Isto _não teria acontecido se _você _tivesse ficado de olho _nele.-_ James fungou.

- Ele te trancou enquanto eu estava no banho!- Remus falou em sua defesa.

-E você não me escutou batendo nem gritando até hoje de manhã?- James espirrou de novo.

- Eu enfeiticei ele para não escutar absolutamente nada- Sirius falou e James deu um soco em seu braço.

-Explicado porque que não escutei os roncos de rabicho...- Remus falou sonhadoramente- pode fazer de novo?

- Ei, eu não ronco tanto assim- Peter falou indignado enquanto os amigos riam e James espirrava.

O café da manhã do primeiro dia de aula era uma reunião barulhenta, pois era quando todos os amigos conseguiam se reencontrar, já que a viagem de ida para Hogwarts era muito longa e todos ficavam cansados.

Os marotos sentaram-se a mesa e começaram a se servir. Quando James colocava panquecas no prato de Peter, Helene, Lílian, Clarisse, Alice e Marlene juntaram-se a eles. Lílian sentou-se au lado de James, Marlene ao lado de Remus, que ficou levemente vermelho. Sirius sentou-se na frente de James, Helene ao lado de Lílian.

-Bom dia!- falou Sirius sorrindo- agora minha felicidade está completa! Irei tomar café com as mulheres mais lindas de Hogwarts.

James parou de morder sua torrada. Detalhe: ele parou de morder mas não abaixou a mão que segurava e olhou fuzilando Sirius, mas foi Alice quem respondeu.

-- Sinto em lhe informar mas eu não gosto de cachorros- Alice falou colocando uma fatia de bolo em seu prato.

- Isto é um preconceito muito grande com meu patrono- falou Sirius em deboche- sou muito dócil e amável.

- E também um vira-lata – Helene falou baixo no ouvido de Lílian que começou a rir com suco na boca.

Sirius olhou tristemente para Helene, mas virou-se rápido para conversar com Remus.

-Alice- James fungou- como vai Frank?

Frank Longbottom é o namorado de Alice desde que ela era do quinto ano. Muito amigo dos marotos, Frank era um ano mais velho que todos e já estava na academia de aurores.

- Ele está bem- falou Alice com um pequeno sorriso- Talvez ela vá passar um tempo no Brasil para estudar plantas usadas em magia das trevas, mas depois volta para Londres.

-Isso é ótimo, Alice- falou Lílian admirada.

- Pois é... o problema é que ele vai ficar longe por algum tempo- Alice demonstrou tristeza em sua voz.

Lílian ia tentar consolar a amiga, mas um espirro de James impediu de falar. Helene debruçou-se sobre a mesa e encontrou o olhar do primo. Um momento de tensão pairou na mesa até a garota retornar com sutileza a postura reta. James fixou-se na porta de entrada e acompanhou com o olhar Joseph sentar-se na mesa da lufa-lufa.

-Você precisa de um estimulante- Sirius falou mostrando uma garrafa térmica.

-Dose dupla, por favor- espirrou de novo.

- Você sabe que _seu _estimulante é proibido na escola, então nem tente.-Remus falou olhando duramente para Sirius.

-Ninguém vai saber- falou com olhar travesso

-_Eu_ de papo.- Finalizou Remus e Sirius olhou para James que moveu seus lábios dizendo "mais tarde".

Terminado o café da manhã, os alunos começaram a levantar-se e caminhar para suas aulas. A primeira seria, para o sétimo ano da grifinória, feitiços com a corvinal.

Lílian mal se levantou e Helene pegou seu braço.

-Entregue isto para James- falou sussurrando.

-Por quê?- Lílian perguntou

- Porque nos não estamos nos falando e ele está resfriado e precisa disto.

- Tá bom... você me deve uma- Lílian pegou a pequena garrafa térmica e foi até James.

-James!- gritou a ruiva correndo até os marotos que já estavam na porta de saída.

-Oi- espirrou outra vez.

- Toma- entregou a garrafa- Isto vai te ajudar. Melhoras- gritou a garota enquanto ia se encontrar com Helene.

James abriu a garrafa térmica e sentiu o cheiro de chá de limão com um pouco de laranja.

- Como ela sabe que você toma isto quando está doente?- Perguntou Sirius enquanto andavam para a sala de aula.

- Foi Helene quem fez e mandou ela entregar- James tomou o primeiro gole tristemente.

-Mas,pelo menos, foi Lílian quem entregou- Remus falou tentando fazer o amigo feliz.

- Esqueceu de dizer que ela veio mandada. Já percebeu que ela ainda não me chamou de pontas?

Este comentário de James foi o suficiente para os amigos sentirem tristeza pelo garoto. Desde o incidente no beco diagonal, Lílian não gritara mais com James, entretanto não confirmou nenhum vínculo de amizade com o garoto. Foi com este sentimento que James sentou-se na última banca da sala de aula, com Sirius ao seu lado, e ficou observando as costas de uma garota ruiva duas bancas a sua frente, Helene nunca deixaria Lílian sentar-se na primeira fila.

"- Preciso usar o diário logo"- pensou James antes de perder-se em devaneios pelo resto da aula.

A hora do almoço foi uma refeição triste para James. Lílian fez o possível para manter-se longe do garoto em todas as aulas da manhã, isto inclui não falar com ele também. Para poupar-se de ser ignorado pela garota, James sentou-se longe dela no almoço.

-Você realmente não está bem- falou Sirius colocando creme de frango no prato do amigo.

- Eu estou resfriado- falou enquanto colocava batatas gratinadas no prato do amigo.

- Isto eu sei- Sirius agora servia suco para os dois- você não sentou junto da cabeça de fósforo.

James beliscou Sirius que engoliu um grito de dor.

-Meu dia hoje não esta sendo bom- falou bebendo suco- não preciso que ela fique me ignorando ainda mais.

Uma coruja cinza sobrevoou o salão principal e pousou na cabeça de James.

- Por acaso _isto _é Lola?- falou o garoto apontando para a própria cabeça.

Lola é a coruja da tia de James, mãe de Helene. Ela é conhecida pelas suas entregas muito exóticas.

-A própria- falou Sirius retirando dois pergaminhos da pata da coruja: um para James e o outro para Helene.

Sirius entregou o pergaminho para o amigo e o outro, referente a Helene, para Remus que passou para Alice que entregou para Helene.

- Tá bom, Lola- falou James- sai da minha cabeça

- Lola, pega- Helene jogou um pedacinho de pão para o alto e a coruja voou para pegá-lo e foi embora. James olhou para a prima pensando em agradecer, mas esta começou a ler sua carta, então James resolveu ler a sua.

"_Filho,_

_Desculpe-me por ter mandado Lola, Fobos está fora e eu tiver que pensar em outra maneira de falar com você(espero que Lola não tenha feito nenhuma gracinha). Consegui sua capa de volta mas não sei quando conseguirei enviar, estou tentando fazer sua mãe a esquecer da capa por alguns dias. Deixe a trava da janela do dormitório liberada para a entrega ser feita algum dia dessa semana. Tome cuidado com as detenções, sua mãe enviou uma coruja a Minerva pedindo para ser avisada sobre seus movimentos pela escola ( desculpe, não pude fazer nada). Fique de olho nas corujas de Minerva para interceptá-las se for necessário._

_Mande um abraço para os marotos, sua prima e aquela ruiva adorável que eu não lembro o nome._

_Julien Potter" _

-Bem... pelo menos você terá a capa de volta- Sirius falou.

-Até lá eu vou ter que arrumar um jeito de andar sem ser visto e tomar conta da correspondência da nossa querida Minerva.- James guardou o pergaminho no bolso- vou ter uma conversa séria com minha mãe, isto é muita maldade! Eu acho que ela é uma comensal- Remus bateu na cabeça de James.

-Qual a nossa próxima aula?- perguntou Sirius

-Hum...- Remus pegou seu horário- DCAT

-Agora sim meu dia vai ficar mais animado- falou Sirius sorrindo

-Bem... vai ser com a lufa-lufa- completou Remus cauteloso.

-Merlin, aquele cretino não- falou James apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Pense em coisas mais felizes- começou Sirius- você tem reunião de quadribol hoje- Sirius bateu de leve no ombro do amigo.

James resmungou alguma coisa initeligível e Remus falou:

-Certo... vamos indo porque a aula já vai começar- os marotos levantaram-se e foram seguindo os grupos de alunos que dirigiam-se para as suas aulas.

As aulas de DCAT são as prediletas dos marotos, por isso possuem as melhores notas, exceto Rabicho que precisava da ajuda constante de Remus. O professor de DCAT era um homem magro e baixo com fios brancos salpicados nos cabelos negros. Ele chamava-se Calisto Tennirson.

- Boa tarde, meus queridos amigos- falou o professor- Hoje não vamos usar livros- a turma sorriu com muita felicidade já que DCAT era mais divertida na prática.- Iremos fazer pares com um sorteio para formarmos as duplas do semestre.- O professor agitou a varinha no ar e uma caixa de madeira apareceu.

-Façam uma fila e venham definir seu parceiro.

Os alunos da grifinória e da lufa-lufa formaram uma fila indiana muito agitada. Um a um foram retirando pedaços de pergaminho com números escritos e deveriam procurar quem possuísse numero igual ao seu. James e Sirius formaram um par e foram seguidos por Lílian e Alice, Marlene e Remus, o maroto sorria de orelha a orelha, Clarice e Peter e Helene com Joseph.

-No treino de hoje vamos revisar ataques não verbais, muito importantes no NIEM'S, vocês devem atacar e defender- o professor parecia bastante animado- podem começar.

-Te encontrei outra vez- falou Joseph sorrindo para Helene.

-E dessa vez sem esbarrar- brincou a garota.

- Eu vou pegar leva no treino hoje- Joseph piscou e foi atingido em cheio na barriga por uma azaração de Helene.

- Se for me acompanhar como dupla tem que pensar mais rápido- Joseph e Helene sorriam e partiram para o ataque.

- Pontas, eu vou azarar esse cara- Sirius falou referindo-se a troca de sorrisos de Helene com Joseph.

- Você não vai fazer absolutamente nada!- James ralhou com o amigo e protegeu-se de um feitiço- Héstia está de olho em você.

- Eu sei... mas... não gosto desse pilantra junto com Lene!- Sirius lançou uma azaração que foi defendida por James e ricocheteou até atingir Joseph com muita violência.

Helene parou de defender-se, já que seu atacante estava no chão, e olhou duramente para James que era o único cujo ângulo podia atacar Joseph daquele jeito.

- Por favor, pare de controlar minha vida!- Helene falou para seu primo. Segurando o olhar vazio de James, Helene resolveu ignorá-lo e voltou para a sua atividade enquanto James e Lílian se olhavam.

-Pelo visto esse ai vai ser um grande problema- Falou Sirius sussurrando para o amigo.

- Ele é problema meu- James falou ainda observando Lílian- Tome cuidado porque Héstia não tira os olhos de você.

-Isso já esta ficando muito pegajoso- Sirius passou a mão nos cabelos

-Almofadinhas, resolva o que você quer da sua vida e depois vem me dizer- falou James olhando para o amigo- eu já não entendo mais o que você quer.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas sobre o que escolhi- falou olhando agora para Joseph e Helene- só não quero esses dois juntos.

James ia rebater, mas o professor chamou-os de volta a aula. Nada de importante aconteceu durante as horas que se passaram duelando. Sirius tinha ciúmes de Helene com Joseph, mas seu orgulho impedia de assumir.

Ao final da aula, os marotos reuniram-se na frente da porta de uma sala vazia.

-Eu quero ficar um tempo sozinho- James falou assoando o nariz- tenho que pensar o que vou falar na reunião com Prof. Minerva.

- Acha mesmo que você tem condições físicas de coordenar a seleção dos jogadores?- perguntou Remus preocupado com a saúde do amigo.

-Absoluta- falou James sorrindo- eu estou melhorando rápido...ATCHIM!

- Eu estou vendo- falou Remus descrente

-Vá pensar na reunião- Sirius estava empurrando o amigo para os jardins- você tem uma hora, ok?

- Você vai fazer o que nesse tempo todo- perguntou James curioso porque o amigo queria livrar-se dele tão rápido

-Héstia- foi só o que Sirius respondeu.

Depois de separar-se dos amigos, James foi andando ate a beira do lago negro e subiu em uma das árvores. Quando um maroto queria ficar sozinho, só existiam dois lugares para ir: um era totalmente secreto e o outro era subir em alguma das árvores, já que ninguém olha para a copa muito espessa de folhas. James acomodou-se em um dos galhos e encostou a cabeça no tronco fechando os olhos. Ele estava triste porque não falava com sua prima, não conseguia iniciar seu plano e Lílian estava ignorando-o. James soltou um longo suspiro e um barulho de gravetos sendo quebrados o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Lílian não conseguia se concentrar em quase nada naquele dia. A aparição de um misterioso diário era uma curiosidade que queria matar. Sua manhã e o começo da tarde foram cheias de aulas e frustrações por causa das atitudes infantis de James Potter. Ela estava esperando um sinal de maturidade do garoto para firmar alguma amizade. Com todos estes sentimentos, a garota despistou-se de Helene e foi ao dormitório pegar o diário. Procurando por um lugar tranqüilo para deleitar-se com o livro, Lílian achou uma árvore vazia perto do lago. Quebrando alguns gravetos, Lílian sentou-se a sombra da árvore.

James ficou extasiado ao descobrir que a responsável pelas suas tristezas estava sentada na sombra da árvore onde ele estava. Quando a garota retirou um livro de capa preta da bolsa o coração de James começou a bater mais forte. Já que era um maroto prevenido, James estava com o seu livro dentro da bolsa. Ele esperou Lílian ter a idéia de escrever primeiro.

"- Se eu tivesse minha capa.. podia ficar ao lado dela e não aqui em cima"- James pensou nervoso com medo de cair.

Lílian abriu o livro e o coração de James disparou novamente

"- Será que ela vai escrever?" James conseguia ver muito mal o que Lílian fazia por causa dos galhos que impediam sua visão.

Lílian estava se perguntando o que devia fazer. Ela lia e relia o poema mas não conseguia entender como utilizá-lo.

"- É um diário... então escreva"- foi um estalo subto de lógica que a ruiva teve. James conseguiu ver que ela segurava uma pena e começou a ficar agitado. Uma gota de tinta caiu no diário e ele ficou quente.

"- Vamos, ruivinha"- James incentivava mentalmente- "só uma palavra"

- Lily!- Helene gritou e corria ao encontro da amiga que, rapidamente, colocou o diário na bolsa. James suspirou frustrado porque, novamente, não conseguira por em prática seu plano.

"- Merlin, o que mais falta acontecer?"- perguntou-se olhando para o céu.

- Pensei que você estivesse com o lufino- falou Lílian afastando-se para a amiga sentar-se.

"- Obrigado, não precisava responder tão rápido"- James olhou para o céu censurando-o por mostrar como o seu dia podia ficar pior.

-Não fui não...

"-Ótimo, ela tem juízo"- pensou animado

-Ainda

"-Retiro o que disse"

- O que você estava lendo?- perguntou Helene interessada

-er...- gaguejou Lílian- Runas!

"- Uma monitora mentindo... interessante..."

- Eca!- Helene fez careta. Ela só estava na turma de runas antigas por que Lílian a obrigara.

-Porque você não esta falando com James?- perguntou Helene

-Porque ele passou o dia todo dando uma de garoto mimado- Lílian respondeu suspirando

"- Vem ter o meu dia pra saber como é ser garoto mimado"- pensou James irônico- "interessante saber o que ela pensa de mim"

- Olha quem esta alí- Lílian apontou para um lugar perto do lago, onde Joseph estava. A garota abençoou-o por encerrar a conversa.

-Acho que vou falar com ele- Helene levantou-se e beijou o rosto da amiga.

"-Então a ruivinha acha que eu sou um menino mimado..."- pensou James triste-"- O que será que mais ela pensa de mim?"

James ficou olhando para a capa do caderno e seus olhos começaram a brilhar furiosamente, o que acontecia quando ele tinha uma idéia.

"- Eu posso descobrir o que eu quiser"- James alisou a capa preta e voltou a olhar para Lílian. Agora sim o plano fazia sentido para ele.

Quando Lílian, novamente, pegou o caderno e ia escrever, duas vozes chamaram sua atenção.

-Lily!- gritaram Sirius e Remus em coro. James soltou um palavrão e amaldiçoou os amigos.

- Olá garotos- falou cordialmente- onde está o terceiro elemento?

- Peter esta comendo- falou Sirius olhando para o lago.

-Eu estava me referindo a James- Lílian falou rindo

-Ele disse que queria ficar sozinho para organizar a reunião de quadribol

"- E adivinhe só? Eu não estou sozinho! Maldita promessa de marotos de estarem sempre juntos"

- Como vai Héstia?- Lílian perguntou a Sirius

-Hum.. vai bem...- Sirius falou meio incomodado.

James suspirou e fitou o além. Lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que Sirius assumiu que gostava de sua prima. Ele, naturalmente, teve crise de ciúmes mas era melhor Sirius do que outra pessoa. Então, durante as férias passadas, os marotos começaram a observar as reações de Helene junto a Sirius e constataram que ela só queria a amizade do garoto. Daí, o maroto decidiu namorar Héstia para esquecê-la.

"A única maneira de Lílian ler o diário e se ficar sozinha... espere aí"

James sorriu e teve uma nova idéia. Sabia como fazer Sirius parar de dizer que não gostava mais de Helene e sabia como afastar a prima de Joseph e o mais importante: deixar Lílian só.

James apontou sua varinha para um pedaço de pergaminho que estava na mão de Remus. Ele sabia que o amigo não faria escândalo se o papel começasse a se mexer e Lílian não notaria que James estava o tempo todo em cima da árvore. James agitou a varinha e o papel começou a se mexer. Como previsto, Remus não fez escândalo, apenas procurava quem estava lançado o feitiç de não achar ninguém no meio terrestre ele olhou para cima e viu James acenando. Lílian não percebeu nada porque, agora sim, lia Runas antigas.

"-Saiam daí!"- James moveu a boca e gesticulou. Entendendo o recado Remus retrucou, sem som.

"-Reunião!"- apontou para o relógio

James bateu de leve na cabeça, tinha esquecido completamente da reunião.

"-Tire ela daí! eu preciso descer"- falou gesticulando.

- Lily- começou Remus nervoso- preciso de sua ajuda

-Claro, o que foi?- perguntou olhando para o amigo

- Estou com problemas com alguns papéis da monitoria- Falou Remus

-Te ajudo sim- Lílian respondeu sorrindo.

- ótimo- Remus pegou a mão da amiga e saiu correndo sem se importar com a cara de surpresa que Lílian e Sirius faziam diante da ação do maroto.

James tentou descer, mas escorregou em um galho com musgo e caiu de costas no chão. O olhar de Sirius saiu de assustado para divertido.

-Eu sabia que maldições vinham do céu, mas não sabia que eram jogadas- Sirius falou rindo do amigo

-Eu quero minha capa- James choramingou ainda estatelado no chão.

- Chore depois... reunião- falou Sirius ajudando o amigo a se levantar

-Quanto tempo tenho?- perguntou James tirando gravetos da roupa

-Cinco minutos- falou Sirius - o caminho pelo sul é mais rápido

- Ótimo- falou James- Junte o time antigo e os novatos no salão comunal- James acenou e saiu correndo

-Boa sorte- gritou Sirius vendo o amigo distanciar-se- esse ai não tem jeito- o maroto pegou sua gaita e começou a tocar enquanto ia para o salão comunal.

Lílian não conseguia entender o que estava fazendo Remus ter duvidas, então, chegou a conclusão que Remus estava muito estressado por causa dos NIEM'S. Quando Sirius entrou no salão comunal, acompanhado de vários alunos, foi que Remus parou de tentar explicar as dúvidas para Lílian.

-Atenção todos!- gritou Sirius e os alunos presentes prestaram atenção no maroto- reunião sobre o time de quadribol...

-Depois do jantar- James entrou na sala. Ele estava com o rosto abatido e muito pálido- todos que tiverem interesse de entrar no time dêem seus nomes aos nossos monitores E estejam aqui depois do jantar.

James foi para o seu dormitório e Sirius o acompanhou.

-Seu primo esta um caco, Lene- falou Lílian enquanto observava os garotos entrarem no dormitório.

- Eu não imagino o por quê...- falou Helene irônica

Lílian ignorou o comentário da amiga e ficou olhando a porta fechada do dormitório masculino e se perguntava se James Potter estava bem.

O jantar ocorreu tranquilamente, exceto talvez, por James estar calado e muito pálido. Quando Helene e Lílian tinham terminado de comer e estavam levantando-se para retornar ao salão comunal, James as interrompeu.

-Lene- falou o garoto- posso falar com você?

- Claro- Helene parou de andar e Lílian fez o mesmo.

- Peço desculpas por hoje- James falou- não vou mais te chatear.

"- você vai estar bem ocupadinha este ano para sair com aquele idiota"- pensou James maliciosamente.

Lílian não conseguiu conter sua cara de espanto. Helene sorriu e pulou no pescoço do primo para um abraço. James odiava ficar sem falar com a prima, então aproveitou dos acontecimentos do dia para pedir desculpas e mostrar para Lílian que ele não era tudo o que ela pensava dele.

-Obrigada, Jay- falou Helene ainda abraçando o primo.

-Só me prometa uma coisa- agora os dois se olhavam- me avise se ele tentar bancar o engraçadinho para o seu lado.

- Eu sei me cuidar- a garota sorria. Lílian estava impressionada com o que James acabara de fazer.

"- Pedindo desculpas?!"- pensou a ruiva-" Isso é novidade"

O salão comunal estava muito agitado. Era a primeira vez que se tinha uma reunião do time de quadribol antes de fazer uma seleção.

-_sonorus_- falou Sirius- SILÊNCIO- todos no salão se calaram.

-Boa noite- falou James- Neste sábado pela manhã faremos a seleção do time deste ano- os presentes começaram a cochichar entre si- Todos do time do ano passado devem comparecer e este ano faremos um time reserva- mais agitação porque esta última parte era novidade.

Em toda a história de Hogwarts, times reservas não existiam já que os campeonatos tinham um intervalo de tempo muito grande entre eles e os ferimentos causados em uma partida eram rapidamente curados.

-Bem...- continuou James- Até sábado. Estão liberados.

Terminada a reunião, James subiu rapidamente as escadas e jogou-se na sua cama. Ele estava febril, motivo por estar tão calado no jantar.

-Beba isto- Remus entregou uma xícara para o amigo. Sirius e Peter estavam sentados no chão ao lado da cama e olhavam James muito preocupados.

James bebeu todo o conteúdo da xícara fazendo careta.

-Rabicho pegou da enfermaria. Você vai dormir e amanha estará novo em folha.- Falou Sirius enquanto rabicho estufava o peito.

A visão de James começou a ficar escura. Ele só conseguiu sorrir e dizer as seguintes palavras

-Obrigado- em seguida dormiu sem sonhar

Já eram mais de duas da manha quando Lílian acordou. Sorrateiramente,foi até a sua mochila e pegou um livro de capa de couro preta e trancou-se no banheiro.

-_Abaffiato_- falou apontando para a porta- _Lumus_- Uma luz iluminou todo o ambiente.

-Se o diário me reconheceu, quer dizer que eu sou a nova dona, então vamos escrever- falou baixinho.

"Hogwarts, 2 de setembro de 1987..."

No dormitório ao lado, um livro preto brilhou furiosamente dentro de uma mochila preta que estava a centímetros da mão do seu dono.

_**N.A.: HAHAHHAH o que acharam? Eu tive pena de James nesse capitulo mas fazer o que.... gostaram de Lola? Super mimosa não?**_

_**Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos e comentem!!!!!**_

_**o/**_


	7. O elo do começo e do fim

Personagens são obra da J.k. Rowling

**POEMAS UTILIZADOS**

*O lírio- W. Blake, O casamento do Céu e do inferno e outros escritos

** autor: Álvares de Azevedo

***autora: Perséfone Mellograno

**** Meu medo- W. Lima

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_**Rose Anne Samartinne:**_ OI! O fanfic vive dando erro cmg... chega a ser triste mas... cá estamos XD não queira me matar depois de ler este capítulo tá? Curiosidade é bom (algumas poucas vezes) XD milhões de beijos e obrigada por ler ^^

_**Ninfa cullen: **_Eu realmente estou feliz que você esteja gostando XD espero continuar correspondendo às tuas expectativas ^^ Lily por enquanto ta escrevendo pouquinho... tô mais preocupada com os poemas do James ^^" Tô separando poemas legais e fofos (bloqueio criativo é triste) e aceito sugestôes XD Valeu por ler milhões de beijossss

_**Juliana Montez**_: JUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH saudades enormes XD

Eu também quero uma casa da árvore... sempre foi meu sonho... sobre terem trancado James... já fizeram comigo de verdade... foi um desabafo... Lola é na verdade meu cachorro... ela não é muito normal sabe... eu TIVE de botar XD

Eu não sou malvada... apenas botam poder demais nas minhas mãos na hora de terminar um capitulo XD mas ta aqui o outro e o próximo está para nascer ^^

milhoes de beijossss

Sim, atualize também, neh?

_O elo do começo e do fim_

" **Hogwarts, 2 de setembro de 1987**

**Meu nome é Lílian Evans e sou estudante do sétimo ano da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Sou monitora chefe e me esforço muito para fazer o melhor possível nos estudos; amo porções, DCAT e quadribol. Antes de entrar para a escola, eu não praticava nenhum esporte, então, quando dei meu primeiro vôo na vassoura , descobri que quadribol é a melhor coisa que os bruxos já inventaram, depois de cerveja amanteigada com gengibre, claro. Espero me tornar uma auror! Mas, para isto, devo sacrificar minhas folgas! Dar conta da monitoria, NIEM'S e quadribol vai ser muito pesado. Eu passei o dia todo tentando escrever mas não consegui ficar sozinha. Ainda questiono minha sanidade mental em aceitar este diário e não saber quem enviou. Acho que chega por hoje. Não sei o que deveria esperar que acontecesse, isto é, se deveria acontecer"**

James estava radiante. Ele fora acordado com muito calor e suando desesperadamente, sinal que a febre estava indo embora. Ao arrumar-se para as aulas, sua mão roçou no diário e ele percebeu que estava muito quente, sinal de que Lílian escrevera. Infelizmente, o maroto só conseguiu ler a mensagem da ruiva no seu turno livre. Abandonado por seus amigos ( Sirius estava com Héstia, Remus em algum lugar e Peter roubando comida da cozinha). James foi até o dormitório masculino a fim de ler o que Lílian escrevera. O garoto sorria abobado, ele não sabia que Lílian gostava tanto assim de voar e adorou saber que uma monitora- chefe tinha uma paixão por cerveja amanteigada

- Espere só até ela provar wisky de fogo - James sorriu marotamente sentado na sua cama enquanto falava sozinho.

-Onde será que ele está?- perguntou-se procurando o mapa do maroto nas suas gavetas.

- Onde aquele cachorro velho enterrou o mapa?- James foi até a cômoda de Sirius e começou a mexer nas gavetas do amigo.

-Diabretes na sua cueca, Almofadinhas- o garoto almadiçoou o amigo enquanto pegava um espelho em sua mochila.

-Sirius Black- falou James para o espelho e tudo ficou preto.

Suspirando e revirando os olhos, James bateu delicadamente no espelho e várias faíscas saíram da sua varinha.

-AI!- Sirius falou com muita dor. Passos pesados e um barulho de porta fechando indicavam que o maroto trancara-se em alguma sala.

- Você poderia ser mais sutil quando fosse chamar minha atenção?- o rosto de Sirius apareceu no espelho com uma leve expressão de dor.

-Pare de guardar o espelho no bolso da calça, Almofadinhas- falou James meneando a cabeça- onde você está?

- Na sala precisa- falou Sirius sentado em uma poltrona muito confortável.

-Você está com o mapa?- perguntou James.

-Sim.

-Procure Lily para mim, por favor- pediu James bagunçando os cabelos.

-Hum...- Sirius olhava concentrado o mapa em suas mãos- está na biblioteca perto da mesa que você gosta- falou Sirius enquanto seu semblante mudou para confuso fazendo James erguer a sobrancelha.

- Pontas- Sirius olhava para o espelho- Têm uma coisa que você precisa ver. Vá para a biblioteca que eu te encontro no caminho.

Curioso e preocupado, James pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Faltavam apenas duas curvas para chegar à biblioteca quando uma mão segurou o colarinho do seu uniforme puxando-o para dentro de uma sala.

-Quem estava falando de sutileza?- perguntou James recuperando-se da sua queda.

-Foi mal- falou Sirius ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

-O que é tão urgente?- perguntou James enquanto Sirius abria o mapa na mesa.

Ao lado dos nomes James Potter e Lílian Evans, existiam placas escrito "o poeta".

-Por esta eu não esperava- falou James passando a mão nos cabelos

-Vai deixar assim mesmo ou alterar o mapa?

-Por enquanto vou deixar assim. Mais tarde eu penso em como esconder a minha placa. Não acho legal alterar o feitiço do mapa, poderia danificar alguma coisa.

-Certo- disse Sirius mudando algumas páginas- já viu com quem o senhor monitor certinho está de conversa?- falou apontando para dois pontinhos perto do salão principal. As inscrições mostravam Remus e Marlene.

-Eu já desconfiava que esse lobo andava muito assanhado. Mais tarde damos um jeito nele- falou James enquanto Sirius guardava o mapa- te vejo na aula do tio Slug, vou ver minha ruivinha.

-Boa sorte – desejou Sirius enquanto via o amigo correndo para a biblioteca.

James abriu a imponente porta de mogno silenciosamente. A biblioteca de Hogwarts era bem abastecida. Estantes de livros enchiam todo o aposento e algumas mesas as entrecortavam. A maioria dos estudantes presentes eram do quinto e sétimo ano, estudavam para as provas dos NOM's e NIEM's. James avistou Lílian sozinha em uma das mesas e foi em direção ao seu lugar favorito no fim da grande sala onde podia desfrutar de uma vista privilegiada do campo de quadribol, lago negro e o campo de flores. O maroto sentou-se contemplando sua amada. Lílian estava tentando estudar, porém o sono falava mais alto, já que fora dormir muito tarde pois estava tentando feitiços para detectar artes das trevas no diário. Lílian perdeu a noção da hora e quase não assistia a aula da manhã, por sorte Helene a arcodara. Desistindo de estudar, a garota pegou o diário na sua mochila e abriu na página em que escrevera mais cedo e assustou-se porque nada estava escrito. O diário ficou quente e a garota soltou-o na mesa e novas palavras apareceram.

_*** "A rosa modesta eriçou um espinho**_

_**A humilde ovelha um chifre ameaçador**_

_**E o lírio branco num deleite de carinho**_

_**Nem espinho ou ameaça, apenas luz e o esplendor"**_

Lílian ficou espantada quando tal verso apareceu no livro. Ela também ficou encantada já que era a primeira vez que lia algum poema que não fosse referente a rosas.

"_**Lílian"-**_ apareceu seu nome escrito no livro-_**" Permitiria-me chamar-te de Lily?"**_

A ruiva leu assustada o que acabara de aparecer. Uma coisa era o livro ser enfeitiçado para aparecer poemas, outra era conversar com ela.

Lílian procurou algum sinal de aluno fazendo feitiços no livro, mas todos estavam estudando. Desistindo de sua busca, ela respondeu.

"**Sim"-** nada de novo aconteceu- " **O que ou quem é você?"**- escreveu tentando descobrir o que seria o diário.

_****"Sou o sonho de tua esperança**_

_**Tua febre que nunca descança**_

_**O delírio que te há de matar"**_

Lílian empalideceu com o último verso, mas sorriu ao ler a nova mensagem.

"_**Por favor, não me entenda mal. Eu precisei usar o matar no sentido poético"**_

Lílian sorriu despreocupada.

"_**Tu possuis um belo sorriso"**_

"**Você está me vendo?"**- perguntou Lílian tensa e dicretamente arrumando os cabelos.

_***** "Não preciso olhar para saber o que acontece**_

_**Quando o silêncio teu sorriso aparece**_

_**Onde vejo teu rosto, tua luz, apenas com o coração"**_

Lílian sorriu abertamente e apoiou sua cabeça em sua mão. O arrastar das cadeiras tirou-a de seus devaneios e ela escreveu:

"**Tenho que voltar para a realidade... depois conversamos"**

Com esta promessa, Lílian arrumou suas coisas e saiu para a aula de porções. James sorria enquanto acompanhava a ruiva com o olhar. Ele estava feliz porque conseguira falar com a garota além de ter grandes chances de fazer novamente.

"-Teoricamente ela deveria ter me rejeitado"- pensou James arrumando sua bolsa- " E se fosse um comensal? Depois eu descubro o que se passa na cabeça dela".

Foi com este pensamento que James Potter seguiu para a sua aula da tarde, mas sem nenhum foco na matéria e com singelo sorriso no rosto.

-Bom dia, meus queridos alunos- falou Horácio Slugdom rindo abertamente- Lílian, minha querida, como foram suas férias?.

- Boas, professor- falou a garota encabulada amassando um papel freneticamnte para concentrar sua vergonha e não ficar vermelha.

James sorriu e levou uma cotovelada de Sirius.

-Este semestre vamos estudar poções que servem contra todos os tipos de feitiços...- foi neste momento que o cérebro de James saiu do ar.

"**-Terra para pontas, terra para pontas, responda pontas"**- escreveu Sirius em um pedaço de pergaminho.

"_**-Eu estava muito bem em um lugar onde VOCÊ não existia para me irritar"- **_escreveu James.

"**-Calminha... mais tarde você pode voltar para a terra dos lírios ruivos"**

"_**-Engraçadinho"**_

"**-Quais os seu planos para hoje?"**

"_**-Eu estava pensando em passar a noite escrevendo para a minha ruivinha"**_

"**-Hum... o senhor poderia arranjar vinte minutos do seu tempo para ir à Hogsmead comigo? Estou ficando perigosamente sem doces e não sei se aguento ate depois da seleção de quadribol..."**

"_**- Eu faço este sacrifício por você..."**_ –James e Sirius sorriram marotamente.

- Então crianças, podem começar- falou o professor enquanto observava os alunos irem até o armário de ingredientes. James e Sirius correram até Lupim.

-Aluado, qual é a tarefa?- perguntou Sirius sorrindo para o amigo.

-Eu gostaria de um bom motivo para acobertar, mais uma vez, a irresponsabilidade de vocês- falou Remus Lupim muito sério.

-Almofadinhas promete ficar duas semanas sem arrumar confusão E ainda te dar uma caixa cheia de chocolates.- falou James apontando para Sirius.

- Porque eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinho?- perguntou Sirius olhando feio para James- Pontas promete ficar mais duas semanas sem se meter em confusão- Remus olhava os amigos avaliando-os.

-Está bem... mas fiquem sabendo que eu não sou totalmente corrupto e que não vou ajudá-los sempre... Pontas, eu também quero que você me compre doces- falou Remus entregando um livro aos amigos.

"Poção estimulante para pós ataques estuporantes"

-Esta é fácil- falou Sirius enquanto ele e James pegavam os ingredientes.

O resto do dia transcorreu calmamente: aulas, lanches, conversas paralelas de James e Sirius e armação de táticas de quadribol. Depois do jantar, quando os alunos começaram a se recolherem nos salões comunais, os marotos estavam no dormitório preparando-se para a monitoria, Hogsmead e dormir.

-Vocês têm certeza de que querem fazer isto sem a capa?- perguntou Remus vestindo um moleton da grifinória- vai ser bem mais perigoso

-Meus sapinhos de chocolate acabaram...- falou Sirius fazendo cara de choro, algo que ficava cômico com sua fisionomia.

-ISTO é que é perigoso- falou James apontando para o amigo enquanto pegava o mapa do maroto.

- Eu tenho ronda hoje com Lily- falou Remus- vocês saem depois de mim e voltem às 23h, entendido?

-Perfeito- falou James enquanto vestia uma blusa de lã preta- não vamos esquecer dos seus doces.

Remus resmungou alguma coisa initeligível e saiu da sala deixando os três amigos sozinhos.

-Espelho do terceiro andar ou a bruxa caolha?- perguntou Peter sentando-se na cama de James.

-Bruxa... quero os meus doces o mais rápido possível- falou Sirius enquanto pegava o mapa das mãos de James e acompanhava os nomes de Remus e Lilian deixarem o salão comunal.

-Você só fica louco por açúcar quando está nervoso- falou James deintando-se ao lado de Peter- algo te incomoda, almofadinhas?- falou sorrindo marotamente para o amigo.

-_Seus planos _esportivos _me_ deixam nervoso- falou Sirius prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Salão comunal e corredor livres- falou Peter olhando para James- Vâo logo antes que apareça alguém.

-Até mais tarde, Rabicho- falou Sirtius colocando o capuz do casaco.

-Eu te trago um presentinho- falou James colocando um gorro.

Os dois marotos passaram sorrateiramente pelo salão comunal sendo observados por uma uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos verdes que estava no topo da escada do dormitório feminino os olhando tristemente. O frio que fazia do lado de fora do dormitório invadiu a sala convidando os garotos a explorarem o silêncio do castelo. James e Sirius andavam de forma cautelosa pelos escuros corredores: suas paradas custavam apenas alguns segundos para certificarem-se de que apenas eram seguidos pelas próprias sombras. Ao chegar ma estátua de um olho só, James retirou a varinha e proferiu um feitiço não verbal para abri-la. Entrando no estreito corredor que os levaria para a dedosdemel, James e Sirius pararam para recuperar o fôlego.

-Que horas são?-perguntou James com a voz entrecortada

-Nove e meia- falou Sirius com dificuldade para enxergar o seu relógio já que a única luz do ambiente pertencia a sua varinha.

-Esta vida sem capa da invisibilidade não e para mim- falou James enxugando o suor que escapava da testa.

-Vamos andando- falou Sirius empurrando o amigo- Eu não quero ser o motivo de Aluado ir para Azkabam caso nós cheguemos atrasados.

Caminhando pelo corredor, os garotos alcançaram o porão da dedosdemel. As compras foram feitas, juntamente com os "presentinhos" de Remus e Peter e o pagamento colocado no balcão juntamente com uma relação do que tinham comprado. Já que havia tempo de sobra,James comprou algo na loja de artefatos mágicos e em seguida foram contemplar a vista de Hogwarts do alto de uma árvore que ficava no terreno da casa dos gritos. Apesar de ser uma noite de vento frio, crianças brincavam alegremente nas ruas.

-Lindo, não e?- Falou Sirius contemplando a visão de Hogwarts.

-Eu não sei como alguém consegue fazer mal a eles- falou James observando alguns garotinhos brincarem.

Sem entender nada do que o garoto dizia, Sirius acompanhou o olhar do amigo para poder compreender em que mundo James estava.

-Sabia que tem horas que você me assusta?- falou Sirius rindo e tomando um gole da sua cerveja amanteigada.

-E sério! Como alguém consegue machucar uma criança indefesa- falou o garoto enquanto tomava a sua cerveja.

-Eu estava falando de Hogwarts- falou Sirius enquanto James ria sem graça- quem pode responder a sua pergunta é a minha progenitora.

- Harry!- falou a mãe de um dos garotinhos- hora de ir deitar!

-Nós também temos de ir- falou Sirius batendo no braço do amigo e descendo da árvore.

Cuidadosamente, os dois amigos percorreram o caminho de volta para o castelo tomando cuidado para não serem vistos, porém, algo muito curioso aconteceu enquanto James olhava qual corredor estava vazio: os nomes de Lucius Malfoy e Regulus Black estavam em uma sala sem a surpervisão de um monitor.

-Coisa boa é que não deve ser- falou Sirius sussurrando e franzindo o cenho- vamos ignorar ou descobrir o que é?

Você realmente acha que eu vou deixar o loiro azedo e o seu irmão biológico armando uma?- falou James apontando para o mapa- tem uma passagem para a sala por este armário de vassouras. Nós entramos e nos escondemos no escuro, certo?.

Movendo-se de maneira silenciosa, James e Sirius saíram da passagem da bruxa caolha e foram sorrateiramente para o tal armário e proferiu um feitiço não verbal para abafar o rangido da porta. Quando apareceu um momento oportuno em que os dois integrantes da sala não estavam olhando, James e Sirius foram até a mesa do professor e se esconderam embaixo dela. A porta da sala foi aberta e mais três pessoas entraram fazendo James e SIrius ficarem inquietos já que não podiam ver quem eram nem utilizar luz para o mapa.

-Estão atrasados- falou a desagradável voz de Lucius Malfoy

-Você deveria nos tratar de forma mais educada já que é você quem precisa dos nossos serviços- falou uma voz fria muito familiar para James e Sirius mas os garotos não conseguiram lembrar quem era o dono.

-Eu não quero que a grifinória vença o quadribol este ano- falou Lucius Malfoy com a voz cheia de raiva- e tenho que dar uma lição em duas jogadoras...

-Eu já sei quem são- falou a voz interrompendo Malfoy- só concordei com seu planozinho sujo porque temos um inimigo em comum.

Por um instante, ninguém se atreveu a falar, o que tornou a atmosfera mais tensa.

-Temos um acordo?- foi a vez de Regulus Balck falar.

-Sim- disse a voz com indiferença.

-Não nos dirija a palavra nos corredores de Hogwarts, não quero levantar suspeitas- falou Lucius Malfoy.

-Isso não passou pela minha cabeça.- falou a misteriosa voz.

-Sabemos como contacta-los- começou Regulus- Quando tudo iniciar nós avisaremos

Passos e porta batendo indicaram que três pessoas deixaram a sala.

-Eles são mesmo de confiança?- perguntou Regulus sentando em uma mesa.

-Sim- respondeu Lucius com uma voz cansada -o problema deles é o fato de não obedecerem ordens ao PÉ da letra. Vamos embora, temos muito que fazer amanhã.

Mais uma vez, a porta fez um barulho indicando a saída dos dois sonserinos. James e Sirus estavam em estado de choque. Mal o ano letivo começara e eles teriam mais coisas com que se preocupar. Tudo estava se tornando pior. Passado um minuto de choque, James verificou se não existia mais ninguém na sala enquanto Sirius olhava o mapa para descobrir quem eram as três pessoas que confabularam com os sonserinos.

Sem obter sucesso, os garotos preocuparam-se em voltar em segurança para o dormitório.

Os silenciosos corredores de Hogwarts tornam-se traiçoeiros à noite com suas sombras e o uivar dos ventos pelos corredores do castelo. A situação de medo piorava quando a cada segundo eles pensavam que alguém dentro de alguma sala, masmorra ou torre planejava algo para prejudicar aqueles que andavam pela calada da noite.

Finalmente, os garotos chegaram ao dormitório e jogaram-se nas poltronas confortáveis para recuperar o fôlego.

-O que foi aquilo?- perguntou James referindo-se a conversa que tinham escutado.

-Eu não faço a menor ideia...- falou Sirius botando um pedaço de chocolate na boca- vamos ter um ano bem agitado, não é?

-O problema é que nós não somos os únicos alvos- falou James escondendo os rosto com as mãos- tem mas gente que será prejudicada além da sonserina ter mais um aliado.

-corvinal ou lufa-lufa- falou Sirius olhando para o fogo da lareira que se dissipava.

-Pode ser até da grifinória- falou James olhando para o amigo e encontrando seu olhar. A preocupação e o medo tomavam conta de todos os pensamentos.

-Temos que tomar providências quanto a isto amanhã- falou Sirius levantando-se e estendendo a mão para o amigo. James segurou-a e disse:

-Estamos juntos nessa.

Sorrindo, subiram as escadas para o dormitório, Peter e Remus já estavam dormindo. Depositaram os presentes nas camas dos amigos e foram dormir.

James estava muito inquieto em sua cama. Em situações como esta ele costumava pegar sua capa e ir andar pelos jardins de Hogwarts, porém, nas condições atuais, era melhor ficar trancado no dormitório. Percebendo que era inútil tentar dormir, James pegou o diário do poeta, trancou-se no banheiro e começou a escrever

_****** " Meu medo**_

_**Ali está o meu medo**_

_**Que há muito tempo me fita,**_

_**Me apontando com o dedo**_

_**E que o meu nome cita**_

_**Aquele que matar-me quis**_

_**De preocupação e tristeza,**_

_**E nas paredes riscadas de giz**_

_**Havia meu grito de incerteza**_

_**Minha doce e amada loucura**_

_**Que me rasga e me entorpece**_

_**Como se fosse a hora de exurar**_

_**Daquela vida que já fenece**_

_**Ali esta o meu medo,**_

_**Urrando alto e vitorioso**_

_**Já não mais pede segredo**_

_**Apenas surge glorioso"**_

_**N.A.: AMORESSSSS**_

_**Eu não abandonei vocês... JURO**_

_**A demora toda foi para passar do caderno para o computador... como eu estou fazendo vestibular minha vida tá doida ^^ prometo que vou ser uma pessoa boa e escreverei mais, ok? ^^**_

_**Tem algo que estou com muita vontade de comentar: minha irmã conheceu o parque do Harry Potter (sim, morri horrores de inveja ¬¬) e lógico que ela trouxe docinhos XD**_

_**Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores foi a maior decepção de toda minha vida... têm um gosto muito estranho e ele não é nem jujuba nem aqueles marhsmallows... foi triste... MAS têm coisas muito gostosas XD tem um pote de Jumping snakes que são "pequenos bastões" com listras brancas e vermelhas com sabor de menta! Não chega ser um pirulito, mas você tem que ficar chupando pra sentir o gosto XD (tô comendo um agora). O sapo de chocolate é ENORME além de ser muito bom XD o melhor de tudo é que TEM FIGURINHA (figurão é mais preciso) eu tirei Rowena Ravenclaw XD também tem um pacote de pepermintfrog (pequenos sapos de chocolate) MUITO bons pra quem gosta de chocolate que "arde" (eu amo) e tem uma barra de chocolate que tem mel que eu ainda não comi XD. Vamos todos para o parque? Quero muitoooooooooooo! Não ganhei nenhuma camisa porque a loja que vendia roupas tava fechada... tristeza da minha vida...**_

_**Bem... muitas saudades de vocês e já sabem neh? Reviews de milhões e se puderem espalhem a fic huhuhuhu ^^**_

_**Beijinhosssss XD**_


End file.
